Neutral Blood
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: The Potters had triplets, but kept one & gave up the other two. Adopted by the Lestranges, the children grow up to be neutral so as not to choose sides. They attend Hogwarts at 13, but when they find out their brother's life is in danger they decide to step up to help him escape the meddlesome headmaster's clutches & his domineering parents. Warnings inside HPxDG, DMxOC. JJxGW
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, so I decided to try a new wrong-boy-who lived story, and it's also being made with the help of my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536. We both like the idea of Harry going dark/neutral though it's not entirely the same thing, so we decided to make a fic of it. **_

_**Here is the main summary, sorry if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**James and Lily had triplets, but only one is proclaimed the child-who-lived and the other two are given up for adoption. Harry and Isabelle Potter are blood-adopted by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, given new names and a new life up until they turn thirteen when they attend Hogwarts. They're destined to defeat the Dark Lord and more, but without their brother it may not happen. **_

_**Rated M for a reason people, don't like then please don't read!**_

_**Pairings: Kyran Lestrange (Harry Potter)/Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy/Nerissa Lestrange (Isabelle Potter), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, James/Lily, James Jr/?, Severus Snape/Narcissa Malfoy (eventually), Bellatrix/Rodolphus**_

_**Warnings: AU, Parental abandonment, Lemons in future chapters, some violence non-canon behavior. Motherly Bellatrix, good Snape.**_

_**Bashing: Dumbledore, Percy and Ron Weasley, partial bashing of James, Lily, &amp; Sirius, maybe even Molly and Arthur I'm not sure on that yet.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_November 2__nd__, 6:00 a.m.:_

It was a cool, chilly morning deep in the heart of London, England. Most would still be asleep this early in the morning, all snuggled up and warm in their beds, but a man and woman strolling along with two bassinets in their hands were not. The two babies they had in them, a boy and a girl, were both wrapped up warmly and fast asleep. The two parents carried up to the stone steps of a muggle orphanage, recommended by a dear friend of theirs, and set the bassinets on the top step.

"I don't know if I can do this James." the woman cried as she watched the babies inside. Her son and daughter, only a year old but this would be the last time she'd see them.

"They'll be better off here Lily." the man said as he held his wife, and she sniffled but nodded. "We're doing this for them."

"Yes, it's for their own good." they both kissed the babies' heads softly, and rang the doorbell twice before disapparating back to their home. Some moments later a woman answered the door, saw the babies, and brought them inside.

"Margaret what's-oh my goodness…!" another woman, a younger one came forward when she saw the children.

"I just found them on the steps but they seem to be fine." the other woman bent down to look at them. "Completely healthy, but to be so young." she sighed.

"Poor things."

"Whoever brought them had better have a good reason."

"They're twins, a boy and a girl."

"Yes, and they'll be hungry soon so we'd best get more bottles ready." the other woman nodded.

"I will prepare their beds at once; shall we put them with the other infants?"

"Yes, but something tells me these two won't be here for long, here Judy." Margaret handed the babies to Judy, and she smiled as she held them.

"Yes, alright little ones let's go." Judy took off with the babies, while Margaret went to wake the cook to start breakfast so the children would be up at seven to eat. She couldn't help but wonder though; those two babies were a bit odd to her. Just a feeling, but something was definitely off.

"Obliviate." a whisper was heard and Margaret suddenly froze, before collapsing. A dark, cloaked figure ran in the direction Judy had left in, and found her placing the babies in the nursery. "Obliviate." Judy didn't even get to turn around before she collapsed to the floor, and the figure grabbed the bassinets before leaving.

_Lestrange Manor:_

"You found them." Rodolphus Lestrange said as a cloaked figure came in and pulled off their hood, revealing to be his wife.

"Yes, just in the nick of time too. They were right where you said they'd be." Bellatrix Lestrange set two bassinets down and kissed her husband.

"You mean where I said they'd be." a man came into the room, and smiled at the babies.

"Of course Reggie, I knew you were there." Regulus Black, younger brother of Sirius Black and head of the Black family came forward. "Your friend was right up to the tiniest detail, I still can't believe the Potters would do this though."

"Dumbledore has them under his thumb too much, and I knew they would do it without a second thought." Regulus sighed. "I don't know about Sirius though, I estimate he might be angry at first but he too might fall like his friends." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, was considered to be the greatest wizard of the age by most, but distrusted by others as well.

"But are you sure these children will be better off with us?" Bellatrix looked down to the babies, and her heart warmed. Most wouldn't see her as the maternal sort, due to her own reputation but after she saw these babies she knew she wanted them.

"They will if they had remained in that orphanage it's likely they would've died at a young age, a deadly sickness I believe. My friend said their futures disappeared sometime after the age of twelve if they weren't found. Their lives here will change that, and they will be destined for great futures."

"What of the other one?" they knew the Potters abandoned their two children but kept their son, reason being they thought he was the BWL, the defeater of the Dark Lord.

"He will be spoiled and weakened without them, but at the right moment when they meet he will get stronger. Dumbledore has everyone believing only one child can defeat Voldemort but in truth it has to be all three." it was rare that triplets were born in the magical world, but it was a known fact that most shared a magic core and if separated it could be damaged later in their lifetimes.

"Can we assume the boy will change his ways?" Bellatrix asked. Knowing how James Potter was as a child it was likely the son they kept would be the same. Spoiled, lazy, arrogant, a useless lay about just as his father was.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess it would take a lot of time and reality hits to make him see. For now though, we had best prepare these two for their new birthday." Regulus smiled again.

"Indeed we must, but to think you two are going to adopt the Potter children or two of them but still." Bellatrix laughed, at first she didn't think she could be a good mother to children who weren't hers, but after a lot of convincing from her husband and cousin she came around.

"I have always wanted to be a mother, but I won't have my past interfere with my family."

"Neither will I, and neither will you Reg."

"I will keep it as well, but they will learn the truth when they get older. We don't want them finding out from someone else."

"Yes, now is everything ready?"

"It's all together, Snape is waiting with Narcissa."

"Cissy's here? Where's Draco?"

"Asleep in the guest room, but he'll wake in the hour so we best be quick." They took the babies down to the cellar, and in the very room were Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy on both sides of a table that contained two silver chalices, an old book bound in dragon skin, a small knife, and some vials filled with clear liquids.

"Oh Bella they are gorgeous." Narcissa smiled, of all the family she had Regulus and Narcissa were the only ones Bellatrix could love. After Andromeda left the family and Sirius was disowned there wasn't much else to do, but they stuck together.

"They'll be even more gorgeous soon." Bella set the bassinets on the table. "This won't hurt them will it?"

"No Bellatrix, they'll feel no pain." Severus opened the book. "We have the potions and the directions, all we need now are blood samples from you, Rodolphus, and the babies. A simple finger prick will do the trick, so no serious amounts."

"And the birth certificates?"

"Will be made thanks to Regulus' connections, seeing as the Potters practically 'disowned' these two the whole thing will be legalized. No one will know, for now." Bellatrix and Rodolphus nodded, the babies would know the truth in the future but not until they were old enough to understand. Bella couldn't have babies of her own, she had gone to her family healer and they told Bellatrix she was basically infertile. It would've taken a miracle to get her pregnant.

"Let's get to work, we can only do this once." they were going to blood adopt the two Potter children, to be sure in case anyone found out the truth no legal action could take them away. James and Lily, by magical and muggle law according to Regulus' friend, would have no legal rights to the children in the future.

"Yes let's." Severus handed Bellatrix a sterile needle and she pricked her left pointer finger, letting the drop of blood fall into the vial Severus held out. Rodolphus did the same, and as the two blood samples mixed the liquid inside turned purple. Severus carefully pricked the same fingers on the babies, but they didn't wake and the liquid in the second vial turned blue. Severus took out his wand and set the vials in front of the book; he began to chant a spell in a strange tongue, and the vials glowed brightly for a few moments after he finished.

"Now…Bellatrix and Rodolphus you drink half and half of this vial." he handed them the vial that had turned blood red. Taking out two small bottles of formula he poured half of the lighter blue potion into both, and handed one to Regulus, and one to Narcissa. "Once these are drank the magic from the spell will take effect, and the babies will be yours." Narcissa and Regulus fed the babies, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus drank their own.

"Oh my…" Bellatrix and Rodolphus both suddenly felt light-headed for a moment, but the real surprise came when the babies' appearances began to change. Their skin went a little lighter, and their hair grew darker though the little girl's hair became curlier. Severus pulled up a blank birth certificate, already signed by the family healer.

"What are their names?" Bellatrix looked down at her new son and daughter, knowing the perfect names for them.

"For our daughter…Nerissa Lucretia Lestrange." Bellatrix stroked her baby girl's cheek. The name appeared on the certificate in magical writing.

"And our son…" Rodolphus looked down proudly at their boy. "Kyran Archimedes Lestrange." instead of going with the traditional astronomical names of the Black family they went along with new names. The names were both on the certificate and the magical seal making the blood adoption legal appeared in the bottom left corner.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, you are the proud parents of fraternal twins." Severus gave a light smile.

"And now that it's official, we were hoping that Regulus could be the babies' godfather?" Regulus stared at them. "And for Cissy to be their godmother."

"Really? Both of us?"

"You're both the closest thing to family we have, Rabastan is in prison and Regulus is the head of the Black family, plus Sirius isn't going to cozy up to us anytime soon. You seem to be the rightful choices." Narcissa and Regulus were speechless, but both gave hugs.

"We're both honored to do so; we will protect these children with all our power." Regulus Black, as head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, had many connections in the Ministry even without the Minister. He would use them to keep his family safe.

"Yes, now Bella…"

"Cissy?" Bellatrix picked up her new son and rocked him while Rodolphus held their daughter.

"You must let me show you the nursery! I made it just the way you and the babies would love it!" Narcissa motioned for them to follow, and everyone did. In the nursery, next to the master bedroom, two cribs made from dark wood were on both sides of the dark blue and pink room, with a star mobile over both cribs that lit up the room with magical lights, dressers with brand new baby clothing all washed, toys including an old doll that belonged to Bellatrix when she was a child, and a little stuffed griffin that was Regulus' old toy, scenes of snakes slithering around the walls, and so much more all put together by Narcissa.

"Cissy it's wonderful." Kyran stirred in her arms. "Oh…he's waking up. Hello my baby boy." he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ma…Ma." that shocked everyone.

"He just called me…" dark eyes filled with happy tears, and Bellatrix hugged her son.

"Looks like our little family is off to a good start." Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix's head, then his son and daughter's, and they spent the rest of the day planning some fun and time with their new babies. The Lestrange family had its heirs, now they just had to make sure their children wouldn't want for anything and be protected.

_Potter family Home, a week later:_

"James! Lily we're back!" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came in through the floo of their best friends' home, back from a long trip all the way to France for some last minute Auror business.

"Padfoot, Moony hey!" they embraced James and Lily.

"Looks like everything's calmed down now, Frank and Alice are alright too they're staying with Lady Longbottom for the time being." the Potters and Longbottoms were both targets of Voldemort and his death eaters, but with the Dark Lord gone and the death eaters mostly rounded up things were cooling down.

"Good, I'm glad they're alright." Lily came back in with JJ.

"Yeah well Fudge gave us a week off so we thought we'd bring over some presents from France, where're Harry and Isabelle?" James and Lily looked at each other. "Guys?"

"Sirius, perhaps you and Remus should sit down." Lily had on a weird look.

"No, no what's going on? You two look like you're hiding something." Sirius put on a hard stare.

"Pads, Moon…Harry and Isabelle are gone." both men nearly dropped the bags they'd been carrying.

"Gone? How…they were fine that night but where…?"

"We did what we had to Sirius." Sirius froze, and Remus paled. "We gave them up."

"Did what you…YOU GAVE THEM AWAY?!" Remus shouted. "HOW COULD YOU?" James backed up, he'd never seen Remus so angry before.

"Remus please…Dumbledore did a scan on the babies, Junior is the only one who had magic strong enough to kill Voldemort, Harry and Isabelle…they're squibs."

"Squibs…so you just gave your children away like they were nothing, and you left them alone? Where are they? Did Dumbledore tell you to do this?" Lily shook her head.

"We didn't want them to grow up and feel out of place! It would be better for them to grow up away from magic." Lily defended James, she always did. "Albus recommended it."

"Did you give them to Petunia?"

"No, no she wouldn't take them even if we begged." Lily shook her head. "It's better for them this way, can't you see that?" Sirius and Remus stared at the two like they had been replaced by imposters.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS JUST GIVE UP THEIR CHILDREN WITHOUT SO MUCH A CARE FOR THEM?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM, AND TO US?"

"Junior is the one who did it Padfoot, he has to be protected."

"And Harry and Isabelle won't? Did you even consider that Voldemort may go after them one day if he returns?"

"He won't…" James shook his head. "They'd be useless to him."

"Like they are to you?" Remus snarled. "You don't love them anymore because they're squibs? If I had a squib child I would never abandon them!"

"We did what was best!"

"No, what you did was cowardly." Sirius glared hatefully at James. "They are my godson and goddaughter, I never would've let this happen. If I had a child born a squib I sure as hell would fight for them, hell even if had a werewolf child I would be there for them!" James and Lily looked away.

"Where did you take them?"

"To an orphanage." James didn't even bother covering it up. "They're better off there; Junior is the one who needs us now."

"They all need you now, but if they ever reappear…you'd better hope they're alive and happy or I'll be sure to make you both pay! I won't cut Junior from my life, but you two…you're worse than scum to me now." Sirius and Remus turned and stormed into the floo, leaving the Potters alone in their living room.

"They'll come around Lils, don't worry." James turned to his wife.

"James…are you sure we did the right thing? I mean what if…?"

"Lily Dumbledore knew what he was doing with that scan; he told us what would happen if Harry and Izzy grew up next to Junior. We both know it'll be hard, but we'll get through this." he hugged her. "Our son needs us."

"But…James you know how Petunia was…I know she hated me but…" he stopped her.

"Which is why we did it, we can't have Junior being resented by the others because he is special." Lily nodded, she knew he was right but her heart still longed for her other children. "Don't worry love; it'll get better in time."

"I hope so." Lily held Junior to her again, and James held her for several minutes before they finally let go and went to eat lunch.

They thought they did it right, but unfortunately for the Potters…this was just the beginning.

_**Hope this is a good start for you, I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I had to make sure this one was written carefully. **_

_**Next chapter has a time skip in it, to a view of the twins' lives with Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Also a meeting with Regulus' mysterious 'seer friend', who might actually be something more; Kyran and Nerissa will learn the truth before they go to Hogwarts, fear not on that. It's a start for them both, but is it going to have its ups and downs? Well that's obvious isn't it?**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Family Talk

_**Well I'm glad the fic has some good likes so far. Yes if you noticed I changed the pairing, while I do like reading Harry/Ginny fics at times I have to admit that she's too much like Lily so I decided to put Harry with someone else, likely one of the last people anyone would expect Harry to be with. I will however make her a friend and rebel of her family, I don't hate GWxHP pairings I just can't picture them a couple. **_

_**Now in this chapter there is a time skip to where the Lestrange twins are about nine years old, getting an idea of how they've grown up and they learn the truth. Regulus' seer friend shows too, plus some descriptions on the twins' lives and an idea of the Potters but only in opinion.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Nine years later:_

Nine years had passed since Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange blood adopted the Potter twins; nine wonderful years gone and more to come for the family. The twins had grown healthy and happy; they were very close to each other and their parents. They loved their cousin Draco, and when they were babies Draco began to bond with them very closely especially Nerissa.

"Mother! Mummy look!" ten year old Kyran ran in with Nerissa in tow, both holding two small calico kittens in their arms.

"Now where did you find them?" Bellatrix loved the children, she gave them what they wanted and the kids were grateful for it all.

"They were in the woods all alone, we couldn't find their mother. Can we keep them?" the kittens seemed to be cozy in the children's arms; they were very small too.

"If you keep them darlings you'll have to look after them, that means feed, clean, groom, and of course play from time to time. Can you do that?" they nodded.

"Yes mother."

"Alright, you may keep them but we'll wait until your father comes home so we can get them some food and beds. Or wait…Arachne!" a house elf appeared.

"What can Arachne do for Lady Lestrange today?" the elf bowed.

"Run to the alley and get some kitten chow, and a few toys as well for our new pets."

"Yes milady, right away." Arachne was a loyal elf to the Lestrange family, her who family before her had served the Lestranges for years and the twins loved her. She helped take care of them as babies, but Bellatrix did most of the work.

"Alright you two, what are you going to name them?" the kids looked at the kittens.

"I wanna name mine Sphinx, he was sitting like one when I found him." Kyran held his kitten.

"And yours Nerissa?"

"Peaches, because she's fuzzy." Peaches were also Nerissa's favorite fruit. "She's cute mummy."

"Yes they both are, now have you two finished your reading?"

"Yes mummy."

"Then you'll be prepared for when Mr. Snape gives you a test?" they nodded. "We'll see how you do, now take the kittens upstairs and fix them a bed. Your father will be home soon and don't forget to wash up before dinner."

"Yes mother." they left upstairs leaving Bellatrix alone in the foyer. She loved her children to death, she would do anything for them and so would her husband. Soon enough Arachne returned with the items needed, and went upstairs to the twins' room.

"Bella!" Bellatrix heard her name being called from the floo in the grand living room. Looking into the fireplace it was none other than Regulus.

"Hey Reggie, is something wrong?" he had an odd look on his face.

"Quite the opposite actually, may we come through?"

"Of course, come on in." she stepped back and he came through with his girlfriend/seer friend Calpurnia Schwinger, the same woman who told her about the Potter children becoming her own. "Calpurnia dear you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you Bellatrix, you look good yourself. Where're the twins?"

"Upstairs with their new kittens, hold on." she took in a breath. "KYRAN, NERISSA GET DOWN HERE YOUR UNCLE REGULUS AND CALPURNIA ARE HERE!" her voice rang off the walls, and footsteps came running down the stairs. No one would say it aloud, but Bellatrix's voice could overcome Molly Weasley's if they had a shouting match.

"Uncle Reggie!" The twins went to hug him and Calpurnia. "Hi Callie." they called her Callie since it was easier than Calpurnia.

"Salazar you two are getting so big, what is your mother feeding you." Regulus lifted Kyran into his arms.

"So tell us, what's going on?" she could only guess when she spotted a beautiful ring on Calpurnia's left hand.

"We have great news." Regulus went silent for a bit. "I asked Calpurnia to marry me."

"And I said yes!" she showed the twins the ring. It was actually a ring from the Black family vault, with the family crest inside, made of pure silver with diamonds and one emerald in the middle. It was given to every wife of the heir, and with Regulus as the heir he had full access to the family treasures.

"You're getting married?" Nerissa had a dreamy look on her face. "That's so romantic!"

"So can we start calling you Auntie Callie now?" Kyran asked.

"Of course you can dears; I already knew you would eventually." Regulus put on a sulky look. "Oh Reg, don't start."

"What?" Bellatrix smirked.

"She knew I would propose but she didn't say a word; said she didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"We already sent word to Narcissa and Lucius, they want to help plan the wedding."

"Can I be your flower girl?" Nerissa asked jumping up and down.

"Sure dear, and Kyran can be the ring bearer."

"And what about Draco? You know he'll want to be a part of it." Kyran and Draco were close like brothers, they always included each other in everything with Nerissa.

"He'll be the second ring-bearer, he'll carry one ring and Kyran another." Calpurnia was actually from a good pureblood family, but the only one left in her line. She had parents who passed away ten years ago, and her twin sister died of dragon pox when they were four. No other relatives lived in her family, and she had an entire fortune behind the name though she rarely touched it.

"It's about time too, I thought you'd never get married Reggie."

"Well I had to be sure I found the right woman, and I have." he put an arm around his fiancée. Regulus was eighteen when he met Callie on a trip, but they started off as colleagues, two years later became good friends, and then slowly dated until now. Neither were too old to have heirs, hell witches could give birth past the age of forty but rarely. They had lived together for a few years now, but why they waited so long to marry no one knew.

"We all knew that years ago, but it's your life Reggie and you do have a good one here. So when can we expect the wedding?"

"In a month." Bellatrix' eyes widened.

"A month? So soon?"

"We want to marry as soon as possible, and we plan to honeymoon in the Caribbean my family has a beach house out there." Callie kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"Alright, but when will the twins be fitted?"

"Next week if you want, I'm off twice next week so we'll have time to pick out robes and gowns. Now…what color does my future niece want for her dress?" Nerissa beamed.

"I like purple!" unlike most girls Nerissa didn't like pink very much, she said it was 'too light' for her despite the many shades of it. Her favorite color was royal purple, and Kyran's was deep sea blue.

"Alright purple it is, we can go to Twilfit and Tattings they'll have just what we're looking for. Also…" Callie looked at Bellatrix, she knew what the look meant.

"Wait until Roddy gets here, he wants to be here for this." after she said that the front door opened.

"Father!" the twins ran to the front door and there was Rodolphus, windswept but looking fine. They hugged his legs and he bent down to hug them.

"Just what I love to come home to, now what am I missing?" Bellatrix walked over and kissed him. "Now that's better, oh hullo Regulus, Calpurnia."

"It's actually soon-to-be Lady Black Rodolphus." Regulus corrected him.

"Oh you…" he saw the ring. "About bloody time mate, thought you'd never tie the knot." everyone laughed.

"Roddy…it's time." Bellatrix touched his arm, and his face went serious. "Children, let's go into the living room. We have to talk."

"Can we show daddy Sphinx and Peaches first?" she nodded and they ran upstairs.

"Two kittens they found, I said they could keep them." that eased the confused look on her husband's face. "How was work?"

"Not bad, just more paperwork getting done and all; the Potters were there today, apparently invited to a party hosted by Fudge." Bellatrix rolled her eyes, the Potters acted as if they only had one son and never had others. While it was true hardly anyone saw the triplets, no one questioned it in the last decade.

"What about Sirius and Lupin?" Regulus hadn't spoken to Sirius in years; they'd drifted apart after Regulus had joined Voldemort and refused to believe he and Bellatrix turned sides to protect their family. He knew what he did in the Ministry as an Auror, but Sirius just ignored him and though it hurt Regulus to no end he had Bellatrix, Narcissa, Calpurnia, and even Andromeda for support. The elder Black sisters weren't close like they used to be, but they visited each other and shared Christmas cards. Andromeda knew nothing of the twins' blood adoption, but she didn't hate them just like Bellatrix didn't hate her niece Nymphadora.

"They seem to be getting along fine, but they aren't cozy with the Potters. That brat of theirs is a horrible child, acting like he owns everything and he's only nine."

"As expected." Calpurnia whispered, and the twins came running down with the kittens in blankets.

"This is my cat Sphinx father." Kyran showed him.

"And this is my kitty Peaches." Nerissa showed hers.

"Eh I like cats more than owls, they're cute too. Now let's go into the living room." the whole family went in and sat down. "Now Kyran, Nerissa…there's something you both need to know but before we say anything…" he took his wife's hand. "Nothing will change for us, no matter what we tell you just remember that we love you alright?"

"Yes father." they seemed a little confused, Bellatrix only hoped they wouldn't be hurt after this.

"Children…this isn't easy for us to say, but do you both remember what Uncle Lucius taught you about blood adoption last month?" they nodded. "Well….you both…you're blood adopted by us, your father and I." they stared at her hard.

"Blood adopted…you mean…?" the children were very intelligent for their age, they had been taught a lot of the traditions of pureblood families but only the necessary ones. Lucius thought it fit to teach them about blood adoption just before they were told the truth.

"We found you at an orphanage in London; your real parents at the time left you there. Calpurnia…she told us about you and we couldn't just let you grow up in that place."

"Mother…" Nerissa spoke softly. "Blood adoption, it can't be removed right?"

"No dear it can't, it would kill you if it was or worse turn you squib."

"So if the people who abandoned us tried to get us back…they couldn't?" Kyran's voice went dark.

"No, your blood adoption was done legally and it's official in the Ministry eyes. No one knows who you were before, and no one is going to take you from us. You are our children, even before the ritual was performed we loved you both and we still do." the twins put the kittens down and went to hug their parents.

"We love you, that potion made you ours legally and officially." Rodolphus kissed their heads. "We still love you as much as we did then and we always will."

"We know." they answered.

"Mother, father, who were our other parents?" Nerissa wanted to ask, she had a right to do so.

"Sweetie, remember that they can't take you away." she nodded. "Do you remember the Potters?" the twins frowned. They had met the Potters once when they were eight, out in the alley and their son had pushed Nerissa into a puddle and Kyran kicked him in the shins. James and Lily called them Death Eater brats, and Bellatrix wanted to hex them into oblivion but didn't when Nerissa's knee had cut from the fall.

"Them?" Kyran stared in disbelief.

"Yes, those people were your real parents at a time and that boy with them is your brother….or was we're not completely sure on that."

"You see children…" Calpurnia spoke up. "You were born triplets, but something happened sometime after you were born and the Potters were forced to take you into hiding. When you were a year old, an evil man came to kill you all because of a prophecy. He found out from a friend of the Potters, now a traitor in Azkaban, where you were hidden and went to kill you. Somehow he didn't kill James and Lily Potter, but when he tried to kill the three of you…your magic sent his spell back and destroyed his body."

"So he's dead?" Kyran asked.

"We aren't sure, my visions still sense him but where he is none of us know. We believe he's weak, but he has followers out there who will come out when and if he returns. The Potters believed the son they have now is the one who did it on his own, so they think he is the prophecy child. Your magic was extremely weak from the spell, so they thought you were squibs. The man who lied about this was a man named Albus Dumbledore, his reasons we don't know but we're sure he wants a tool to control."

"So he lied about us being squibs, to get rid of us?" Kyran was the smarter of the two.

"Possibly son." Rodolphus closed his eyes. "That man is the headmaster of Hogwarts; he has more skeletons in his closet than Voldemort, the man who came after you."

"Our guess is that he is looking for a meal ticket to rise to power…that's why he chose your brother. He isn't as strong as you two, and with you separated he will become weaker in time before his body gives out." the twins' eyes widened.

"You mean…he could die?" Nerissa's lip trembled.

"Yes, but when you two are closer to him in Hogwarts he will get stronger but only if you two try to help him. That won't happen until you turn thirteen though." Calpurnia answered.

"What do you mean?" Kyran looked to his sister.

"We aren't going to send you to Hogwarts until you turn thirteen, until then you both are going to be homeschooled by your Uncle Lucius and me, and Calpurnia and Regulus will come in a few times a week for other subjects. It's already been approved by the ministry, but this is because we know that once Dumbledore sees you both he'll try to spy on us. We want you to be prepared and alert when you attend the school." Bellatrix smiled.

"What about Draco?"

"He will go to Hogwarts next year, but you can write to him and he'll visit on the holidays. We're doing this to help you children, because once you're under Dumbledore's eyes we won't always be around to help." the twins looked at each other for a few moments.

"We understand mother, father." they said.

"Our brother though…is he still…?"

"Even if you are blood adopted the bond you three shared at birth still accepts him as your brother even if you aren't blood anymore." Regulus pitched in. "Don't worry; it'll all make more sense when it's time. For now, you two are going to continue with your usual education but after this summer you're going to learn new things. You need to remember though, as long as you're being taught in this house you can use magic but outside not unless your life is threatened. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle Regulus." they nodded.

"Alright…don't think too much on this alright? There'll be more time to discuss this later but for now let's all get ready for dinner."

"Right, I'm starving." Rodolphus had a bear's appetite when hungry, but he had enough etiquette in his blood to keep his composure.

"Us too!" the twins held their stomachs.

"Well take the kitties and feed them first, then gather in the dining room." the twins left with Rodolphus and their kittens, but when they were out of earshot Bellatrix leaned in closer to Regulus and Callie. "They took that better than I thought."

"They are mature for their age Bella, sometimes I worry but it's expected." Callie whispered to her. "In the next few years they will get stronger, but when they finally come face to face with their brother there's no telling what may or may not happen."

"You don't know?" Callie shook her head.

"I only know events around them right now, but to repair the bond with their brother they will have to act on their own. I don't know when it will happen, but it will take a life or death event to do it. By then everyone will know the truth, but nothing will ruin the family we have." Bellatrix had come to trust Calpurnia when the twins first came, now she was like a sister to her even if she was marrying her cousin.

"They should've hired you for Divination instead of that old fraud Trelawney." the adults shared a laugh.

"Mother…" Nerissa came back with Peaches. "Father and Kyran are hungrier…" she sighed.

"Alright go into the dining room, Uncle Reggie and Aunt Callie will join us won't they?"

"Love to." they all journeyed into the hall where dinner was laid out on the table. As Bellatrix sat down with her family she knew that sooner or later the twins would be gone at that school, but she also knew thanks to Lucius that the twins and Draco would be well protected.

'I'll never let anyone hurt them, Merlin help me protect my children.'

_**Sorry if I kept you waiting too long on this, just wanted to get things cleared up here. So the twins now know the truth, yes they're young but also mature and smart for their age. They'll learn more throughout the fic, so they'll eventually be prepared for events to come.**_

_**Next chapter will have the twins going to Hogwarts but not at the beginning. It'll have another time skip in it, and we'll get a glimpse of how the twins have progressed plus them being neutral. They'll get on the train, be sorted, &amp; have a first encounter with their brother. Lupin and Sirius will appear too but James and Lily won't until maybe the next chapter or after.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. School Starts

_**Well I am glad that lots of you like the story so far, I'm very glad on that. Hopefully this chapter can hold you until I post the next one.**_

_**Now this chapter starts off as a little idea of how the twins grew up being neutral and all, then it will go to their trip to Hogwarts on the train. Expect a little drama to go down, and then it's off to Hogwarts and their sorting with some ideas of what their new life will start as. Remus and Sirius will appear here, but not going to move too close to the truth yet. **_

_**I will say now, that no one is going to know who the twins once were until maybe during possible events of GOF though this is not following the books.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two years later:_

"Auntie, how did we do?" thirteen year old Nerissa Lestrange stood in the middle of the grand living room of Lestrange Manor with Kyran and Calpurnia with her wand in hand, with Kyran in the same stance as her.

"Great, both of you did great." Calpurnia and Regulus married a month after their engagement as they said, and the wedding was all in the papers. It was a private event, but Regulus had sent a wedding invitation to his brother though it came back unopened and Sirius never came. "Your skills have improved, you'll both be ready when you get to Hogwarts."

"In another week." Kyran put his wand away. He was tall for his age, but he had let his hair grow out and it was long enough to be put back in a ponytail. Nerissa's curly black hair was gorgeous around her face, she was as beautiful as her mother but with a kinder smile and gentle eyes. They both had the same color hair and dark brown eyes; both were strong and powerful in magic, and smart though Nerissa was more knowledgeable but only when necessary.

Calpurnia, Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and even Regulus had taught the children all they needed to know for school. Severus Snape had come by on weekends to see, and though he and the twins got along he was strict with them. Draco visited only on holidays, but he was excited his cousins would be coming to school with him.

"Yes but it will be worth the wait. Your mother and father wanted to keep you safe until you were ready, and that's exactly what they've done."

"We know, but we are concerned." Kyran sat down on a chair. "What if we're not in Slytherin, our whole family has been in Slytherin?"

"You needn't worry about that, you will go to your destined house." Calpurnia kissed Kyran's forehead. "Both of you will have a new start to your new lives, but you must remain neutral as your mother has taught you."

"We will, we understand that while we don't want to be dark/evil, we don't want the 'light' to think we would join them." Calpurnia had told them stories about the Dark Lord named Voldemort, and they weren't afraid to say his name. Their mother had told them when she and their father joined him they thought it was a way to bring back the Slytherin name, but instead it was to slaughter innocents and take over the magical world. She didn't like muggleborns, but she didn't think killing them was right either. Regulus was the same, but some muggleborns he could be civil with.

"We don't want to choose sides; perhaps we'll be able to do the same for others." Nerissa went to Kyran's side.

"That's a grand idea, but don't start anything yet. Your arrival at the school will be a shocker for most, but there will be others willing to know you while some will be willing to judge you."

"We understand, but what about Draco?"

"He will be the same, though you can assume how the Potter child is behaving." they knew about their brother's behavior, his spoiled attitude acting like he could do as he pleased, but that would all change when they got to Hogwarts.

"In just a week sis we'll be going to school, proper school."

"It would only be proper if we weren't worrying about being watched."

"Either way children, you are both ready to take that school by storm." they hugged Calpurnia, and then heard the floo go off.

"Mother!" they went to hug Bellatrix and Rodolphus who came after her.

"Hello my loveys, how was your lesson?"

"Invigorating mother." Kyran loved using big words. "Where did you go again?"

"To the Ministry son, your Uncle and the Minister had to work out some last minute details about your registration. It went well too, Fudge is actually hoping you two can help shape the school a little better."

"Is he not fond of the others there? Or is it the Potters?"

"No dears it's not that, it's just that ever since Dumbledore became headmaster of Hogwarts the houses are filled with stereotypes. Hopefully something will change that." Bellatrix winked.

"Hopefully." the twins said before laughing. "So Mother, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Right now if you want dearies, but have you fed Peaches and Sphinx?"

"Yes mother." the kittens had grown into full on healthy calico cats, though Sphinx was a bit fat because he loved to eat even if he wasn't hungry. They would be going to Hogwarts with the twins, and be kept close when needed.

"Alright, go get your cloaks we'll get your school supplies and remember to bring your wands." Kyran and Nerissa's wands were quite powerful. Nerissa had a wand made of cherry with a veela hair for its core, and Kyran's wand was made of holly with a phoenix feather for a core, but the strange thing was when they first received their wands a strange feeling went through them…like a connection with the wands themselves.

"Yes mother, accio cloaks!" Nerissa summoned the cloaks, hers being purple and Kyran's being blue.

"Kyran…where are your glasses?" Rodolphus stared at his son.

"Here father." Kyran pulled them from his robe pocket, silver oval glasses with shining clear lenses.

"You know you must wear them dearest, even if your vision is good you know how your eyesight can vary."

"I know mother I know, now can we please get going?"

"Yes we can, Callie would you like to accompany us?"

"Oh no Bellatrix I must get home, I have a few things I need to do. Besides I've spent all day with your children, I think a good family walk would do."

"You are family Calpurnia." Rodolphus told her.

"Yes, but I mean parents and children family time. I will be there when they leave for school though, oh and Nerissa dear…?"

"Yes Auntie?"

"Keep an eye out for troublesome teens, there's a lot of them around in that alley." she winked.

"Oh sure, thanks aunt." Calpurnia kissed the twins and hugged their parents before leaving through the floo. "Mother, while we're in the alley can I get a new book or two?"

"Sure dear, Kyran?"

"Um…if it's not too much trouble I'd like to get a new broomstick, my old one is about to give out."

"That's because you love flying almost as much as your homework." Bellatrix laughed. "Since you did very well in your last lessons you'll get a new broom. Now let's be off." they all disapparated to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, and after tapping the bricks the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared. It was a bit crowded but it being so close to the school year who could imagine it not being?

"Stay close you two."

"Yes father." Nerissa answered and they entered the alley. First they would go into Madame Malkins' shop for robes, then to Flourish and Blotts for books, get their cauldrons, and quills plus the items they wanted for themselves.

"C'mon now." they walked into the shop and Nerissa went for the girls' robes with her mother while Kyran went to the boys'. Lucky for them the robes all fit fine, but as they paid for the clothing and were about to leave they ran into a group of redheads, the Weasley bunch.

"Oh sorry…" the youngest one, a girl with long flaring hair and bright blue eyes said.

"It's fine." they walked along with their parents, but caught the glares from the Weasley patriarch and some of the sons. The Weasleys were like most others, thought the Lestranges' got away with being Death Eaters and didn't deserve to be allowed around children, but it had been proved they turned sides when the war first started but some still hated them.

"Hey Lestrange!" right as they about entered the bookshop the voice of Auror James Malcolm Potter was heard.

"Here children." Bellatrix moved the twins behind her. "What do you want Potter?"

"I'm out here getting a birthday gift for my son, and I saw your…family walking around Lestrange. What're you up to?" his eyes were suspicious. He was a cold man, Kyran could see that and Nerissa could sense he was hard-hearted and his eyes weren't much better.

"We are getting school supplies for our children, is that a crime?" Rodolphus answered him.

"No, but with your kind anything could happen." he looked at Kyran. "Your son could be following in your footsteps for all I know."

"So would yours Potter, considering what an ill-mannered, spoiled little twerp he is." Bellatrix snarled. "Our children are far better behaved than him; at least they don't throw tantrums in public like five year olds." the twins held back their giggles.

"You'd best let us be Potter, wouldn't want to involve Regulus in this would you?" Potter frowned. "You remember what happened last time?" James Potter was the big-mouthed Auror of the entire squad, he liked to speak before he thought and that got him in serious trouble with the Blacks.

"Sirius' traitor brother, I'm not afraid of him." Regulus could cost the man his job if he pleased, but only if he had sufficient evidence to do so. Since Regulus' family name and reputation gave him access to certain things in the ministry he could do as he wished by law; James Potter never liked him but only tolerated his presence because of Sirius when they were in school. After they graduated Sirius just ignored Regulus and never bothered calling.

"You should be, now leave us alone." Rodolphus steered the family away into Flourish and Blotts, but when Nerissa and Kyran were alone in a corner they began to whisper to each other.

"Think our brother will be like that?" Nerissa looked a bit worried.

"Perhaps so, but we'll do what we can to remedy that. If he goes under that influence he will go under us like Callie said." Kyran sighed. "It'll work out though, I know it will. Now let's get our books and supplies today, we'll worry about that later." he patted her shoulder and they went about the rest of the day, both eager to begin school but also nervous on how things would be once they started.

_A week later:_

"Oh my darlings remember no matter what house you're in we'll love you always." Bellatrix kissed the twins' cheeks.

"We hope so, but we know you want us both in Slytherin seeing as the entire family has been in Slytherin." Kyran smirked.

"Even if you somehow wind up a Hufflepuff son, we still love you." Rodolphus hugged them both. They had already loaded their trunks onto the train, and it was near time to go.

"Ah there's your cousin." Draco came over with his parents, looking rather excited. "Hello Draco." one quick hug to Bellatrix and Rodolphus came. "Now you kids get on that train or we'll be forced to send you next year!"

"Right! Bye!" they all boarded the train, and Draco led them to a space where multiple other Slytherins were waiting.

"Hey Draco, is this them?" a large boy sat up.

"Yeah, Kyran, Rissa this is Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini." he went in the order. Rissa was Nerissa's nickname by Draco, since had trouble with her name as a baby but they got along fine when she called him Dray.

"Nice to meet you all, are you sure there's room in here for us?" it seemed rather full, though he began to regret those words when the train engine went off.

"There are two more seats here, it'll be fine." Draco sat down next to the Goyle, and the twins sat down beside him. "Are you two excited to begin?"

"Yes, we can finally attend a real school. Not that we hated being home-schooled but we want to make friends and have more opportunities." Nerissa smiled.

"Good thing too, I think you two will do well in Slytherin."

"Draco, you know we might not end up in Slytherin, if anything I think Kyran will be better in Ravenclaw he's quite intelligent."

"Logical is a better word sis, but if either of us belong in Slytherin it's you. Underneath that pretty exterior lies a cunning little serpent waiting to strike at the right moment." Nerissa blushed at the compliment.

"You two are very close I can tell." Pansy smiled. "That's to be expected with magical twins, your parents…"

"Are very proud of us, and they've already said no matter what house we're in they'll love us unconditionally. Though I certainly don't want to end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Kyran rolled his eyes.

"Why's that?" Zabini asked.

"I hate red and yellow colors, they drown me out." everyone laughed, but the laughter ceased when someone came through the doors, a redhead who was no doubt a Weasley, and a boy whom they all recognized as Potter Junior.

"I thought I heard some hissing in here, and it turns out to be some slimy snakes." Potter Junior sneered at them.

"Bugger off Potter, no one wants you here." Draco glared.

"Who's going to make me Malfoy?" he smirked and spotted Kyran and Nerissa. "Who are you two?"

"You don't have very good manners do you?" Nerissa looked away.

"I know you…" the redhead spoke up. "Those are the Lestrange children, the death eater family." the twins' eyes darkened.

"Our family turned sides…Weasley right? Yeah we've heard of your family, thinking everyone who isn't involved with the 'light' side is evil and dark. Maybe not all of your family is biased, but you certainly are." Nerissa caught the snarl, but she wasn't scared.

"Don't know why they're even on the train, they never enrolled."

"Relax Ron; I'm sure Dumbledore will keep a close eye on them. Why else would he allow them in the school?"

"FYI Potter it was the governors who allowed them to enter Hogwarts, all transfers go through the school governors and sometimes the ministry not the headmaster." Draco was annoyed like the others.

"Seeing as your father is a governor Malfoy it would be easy for them, probably won't get past the first months." Kyran and Nerissa just looked away.

"So who is this tosser?" Kyran pointed at Potter junior. They had to pretend not to know him, even if they met him once.

"You don't know who he is?" Ron glared at him. "He's the boy-who-lived, so show him so respect!"

"Respect? He hasn't earned our respect so go away." Nerissa groaned in annoyance. These boys were acting like they could own everyone, ridiculous. They knew this would happen, but hopefully something could change it in the year to come.

"You just wait until we get to Hogwarts, you'll see how we run things in my school." with that said the two left back to their own car.

"Don't worry about them; they're mainly all talk and no bite." Draco laughed. "They tried hexing us the last day of term last year, but we got them good with the jelly-legs curse." everyone joined in the laughter, but Kyran and Nerissa knew that once they entered the doors of Hogwarts their lives weren't going to be easy under the meddlesome mind of one Albus Dumbledore.

_Sometime later:_

"Here at last." the twins left off the train with their group, seeing everyone get off towards the carriages, but hearing a huge half giant man calling for the first years and them.

"First years and Lestrange twins here! C'mon now be quick about it!"

"That's the game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He's also a caretaker of magical animals, kind of a hobby for him we think but he's extremely loyal to Dumbledore, so watch out." Draco whispered to them.

"See you at the school." Kyran and Nerissa walked over to the man named Hagrid.

"Yeh two are the Lestrange twins?" they nodded. "Follow 'e." the first years went toward some boats, but Hagrid led them to a bigger boat. "Yeh two will be sorted afer first 'ears, jus wait til McGonagall calls yeh when yeh get there." they got inside.

"Thanks." they said.

"Yer' welcome, keep yer hands n' feet in at all times." he said before leaving to check the first years. In the distance of the huge lake they saw the castle on a hill, it was big like they'd been told and their mother had said it was built by the founders named Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin all the houses' names. They knew the basics of all subjects and more, but for now they would find out what house they belonged in.

Right when they reached the shore a man with a balding head and a cat with big yellow eyes greeted them.

"Lestrange twins, this way." he turned and led them into a passage, leading towards the front doors where the first years had all gone through. They entered into a corridor, went up a flight of stairs but stopped when they saw the first years huddled together and spotted a woman with her hair up in a tight bun, wearing long black and green robes and glasses talking to them. "You wait here." the man left.

"Now you will follow me, and as for Mr. and Ms. Lestrange…" she spotted the twins. "You will wait here until I call you."

"Yes ma'am." they nodded and she left with the kids. That had to be Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house, and transfiguration professor.

"Do you think we'll wind up in the same house or separate?" Kyran shrugged at his sister's question.

"Depends on personality sis, but either way we'll still be brother and sister. Nothing will change that." he held her hand and she gripped his. Some time passed and they could hear cheers and clapping sounds from the other houses. No doubt most of those children had family members in there, but the twins weren't worried…they knew what to expect and they were prepared. McGonagall came back and motioned for them to follow her, which they did.

'Here we go.' Kyran and Nerissa walked down the rows behind the woman, and towards a stool with an old hat on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, our new students Kyran and Nerissa Lestrange. They are joining our big happy family in this grand school, so I suggest you all treat them equally." Dumbledore smiled, but the twins could see right through him. They spotted their teacher Severus Snape, who nodded at them, and they spotted two other men giving them odd looks, one they recognized as their cousin Sirius Black. He was an Auror though, why was he here?

"Now...which of you wants to be sorted first?" McGonagall asked.

"Ladies first." Kyran held out his hand and Nerissa sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat onto her head and it moved.

"Mmm, oh my what a mind this is…yes you will do great things in your years to come. The accomplishments you'll make, you will be a great witch in…SLYTHERIN!" the whole house of Slytherin cheered for Nerissa and Kyran applauded his sister. When he took the stool the hat was on his head, and it took in a breath. "Oh…goodness what a brilliant mind you have here…oh but a heart…a wise heart and a brilliant mind only belong in a place for a prodigy like you…must be, RAVENCLAW!" the house of Ravenclaw cheered, and with an approving look from Draco and Nerissa he made his way to his new house.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Hermione Granger." a girl with very curly hair greeted him.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, pleasure to welcome you." a Weasley in Ravenclaw? That was a first, but the girl didn't seem much like her brother.

"Kyran Lestrange, pleasure to be here." he shook both their hands. He saw that Potter Jr and Weasley, plus three other Weasleys were giving him either hard or slight glares.

'I will do my job here, but my brother…you and Nerissa will always be my top priorities.' his family came first no matter what, but as he saw the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore staring at him from the staff table he knew that the old man was plotting and no doubt it would involve having them thrown out of school or worse in jail.

_**Hope this was worth the wait cuz the next one will take a bit to get up. Yes I put Ginny and Hermione in Ravenclaw, I personally thought Hermione was too smart for Gryffindor so she belonged in Ravenclaw. I put Ginny in Ravenclaw to be the family rebel, not some lovesick drama queen like she's usually written as but she won't be with Kyran here.**_

_**Next chapter will have Kyran and Nerissa's first day in Hogwarts, with more drama from junior and perhaps something from Sirius as to why he's at Hogwarts and not the ministry. Bellatrix will write to Kyran about being in Ravenclaw, but he will befriend Hermione and Ginny before he gets together with Daphne. **_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. First Day

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, I hope this does make up for it. It's not easy keeping up with other fics, especially with a full-time job and responsibilities, oh how I wish I was an author who could update a fic everyday but my time is limited. **_

_**Now this chapter is the first little show of Kyran and Nerissa's first day in Hogwarts, starting with a letter from Bellatrix to Kyran about him being in Ravenclaw. Making new friends, and proving some teachers wrong about their family, or starting off at least. Expect a little confrontation with Sirius, and a spot for Remus in the class with the twins. Not much Weasley drama other than from Ron, but you'll see more of that later.**_

_**Nothing from Dumbledore just yet, we're saving him for later so we don't move too quickly. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBOleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Great Hall, the next morning:_

"I'll see you and Draco in class sis." Kyran and Nerissa entered the Great Hall for breakfast, both parting ways to get to their own tables.

"See you later Kyran." Nerissa joined Draco at the Slytherin table, while Kyran went over to Ravenclaw and sat down beside Hermione.

"Good morning." he said to her.

"Good morning to you too, have a nice night?"

"Indeed, the bed is quite comfortable." he sipped some juice, and then Ginny came over. "Hello Ginny."

"Morning Kyran, you know my brothers' aren't too happy about me being in the same house with you." she grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Nope, they seem to think you'll brainwash me into a pureblood maniac, but you won't I can tell."

"Of course not, why would I do such a horrid deed by jamming centuries old tales down your throat and hammering the 'proper' wizarding ways into your skull? What could I possibly gain from it other than a migraine?" the girls laughed.

"How is your sister?"

"Fine, she's over there with Draco." he pointed at the Slytherins, watching the two talk.

"So you're a Lestrange, do you think your parents will be angry that you're in Ravenclaw?" Kyran shrugged.

"Wouldn't matter if they were, the hat chooses the right house for us all. Why?" Ginny sighed.

"Her parents were a bit disappointed that she's a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor like her brothers and ancestors before." Hermione answered. "They still love her."

"But they are distant, a little. I guess they're worried my head will turn."

"Don't you have older brothers?"

"Yeah, two of whom have already graduated and love me still. Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are all that's left in school. The twins are pranksters so watch out, they make up trouble everywhere they go."

"That should be fun." Kyran ate his breakfast, but when he heard footsteps walking up towards the doors he turned and saw Sirius Black pass him. One small glare came his way but Kyran ignored it.

"Hey, you're related to Sirius Black right?"

"Unfortunately, he's not well liked in the family. Nerissa and I have heard stories about him and we thought we'd be able to fix things between blood, but when he didn't show up at his own brother's wedding we decided it was a lost cause." they're eyes widened.

"He didn't go to the wedding? Hell if I were angry at my brothers' for anything I'd still attend their wedding, just because it's family." Ginny snorted. "I don't know about him either, he's always been rather stiff around everyone even my mum can't get a rise out of him."

"No surprise, but whatever's on in his mind is none of our business and since he's an auror it would be wise to leave him be."

"Only if he does the same with us." Kyran finished up his breakfast. "I have DADA first, how about you two?"

"I have potions." Ginny answered.

"I have DADA too, I'll show you where the classroom is. You'll like Professor Lupin though, he's been teaching since our first year and he's the best."

"I've heard, Draco told us that he's good but he's odd."

"Maybe so, he looks like he's holding back on something all the time, or like he's in pain. He won't talk about it though so don't ask, when I did he got a little angry but he apologized after." Hermione ate the last of her breakfast. "Hey, an owl." she pointed up and Kyran spotted his dad's owl Hephaestus flying towards him.

"Hey boy." the owl stopped in front of him, and dropped a letter with the family crest on it. "Here you go. Feeding the owl a treat he flew off after a happy hoot, and Kyran looked at the letter.

"From your parents?" Ginny asked.

"My mum, I wrote last night." he opened it, it was no howler.

_Dear Kyran, _

_If you are worried that I am upset you're in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin don't be, I am proud you are a Ravenclaw. You and your sister will do fantastically, I know you will. I'm proud of Nerissa as well, tell her for me will you love? Give my Draco my love, or at least tell him I wish him well and Narcissa will be sending you your favorite treats this week._

_Also, if Sirius tries anything then please let me know I'll handle it. I'll expect a letter by the end of the week, tell me about your days and I want details. Tell Nerissa the same, your father is worried for you both._

_Reggie and Callie say hi, and take care of those kitties._

_Love,_

_Mother_

"Nothing to worry about, like I thought." he smiled.

"Wow, your mum really loves you doesn't she?" Ginny laughed. "People normally say she's insane."

"She's not." Kyran's smile faded. "Don't ever say that." Ginny got the message, her face going slightly red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend." Kyran dismissed it.

"We should get going, class will start soon." she grabbed her bag and Kyran followed, while Ginny finished up her own breakfast.

"Lestrange." right when they walked out of the Great Hall Sirius called out to Kyran.

"Yes?" he turned to him.

"Come here." he motioned towards Kyran.

"You wait here, it shouldn't take long." Hermione nodded and stood by the door, and when Kyran went up to Black he put on his mask. "Listen, I don't want any trouble and neither does Nerissa. I don't care what your past troubles were with our parents, you stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." Black didn't look convinced.

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"You don't have to, blood or no I know who the better people are. I know a lot of things, as does Nerissa, but we don't judge based on tales. You don't know us because you chose not to, so don't bother keeping an eye on us because we have no intentions of going to the 'dark side'. Don't pester my sister either, she doesn't want to see you for different reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so leave us alone unless you have something important to discuss. I don't know why you're here since you're an Auror but I don't care either way."

"I'm surprised your mum is allowing this." he said it with a stern glare.

"There's more to her than you think, but then again you don't know her at all. Now if you don't mind, I have to get to class and I don't like being late. Good day Mr. Black." he turned around, but Sirius didn't speak. Kyran and Hermione made their way to DADA, and they were the first two there with some Hufflepuffs.

"You're Kyran Lestrange?" a boy with brown hair and green eyes asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Michael Horns, I hope we don't have any trouble with you." Kyran could tell the kid wasn't bad, just careful.

"You won't if you don't start any." the honest truth was all he could give. "Now is the door open?"

"Yeah." they opened the door, and to everyone's surprise the room was clear of desks. Lupin was a hands-on teacher they all knew that, but on the first day? Guess they were in for a treat today.

Students started filing into the classroom, all depositing their bags and books on the far side of the wall. Professor Lupin came down from the staircase, and when he spotted Kyran his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Welcome everyone, to your first day in Defense against the Dark Arts. Those of you who don't remember I am Professor Remus Lupin, and I hope we can have a splendid year together." he smiled. "Now for today, we are going to be practicing dueling just to test out your skills. You may choose your partners, but go over some spells you might use and the entire class will practice. Now let's begin."

"Kyran?" Hermione looked at him. "Partner?"

"Sure, are you good?"

"Yes, just need practice." they stood apart from the others trying to pick their partners. Within a few minutes everyone had partners, and Lupin stepped in the middle of the room.

"Alright, now everyone form two lines but make sure there's enough space between you all. Wouldn't want any accidents here." all students did as instructed. "Now remember this is just practice, not fight to the death. If anyone steps out of line it's either points or detention depending on the results, now begin." Curses and hexes began to fly, and while some disarmed others grazed. Nothing serious, but it was progress.

"Kyran, disarm or stun first?" Hermione asked.

"Disarm then stun, ladies first." he bowed and she bowed back, they were the only two who did that because it was standard duel protocol, bow to the opponent to show respect in sorts. Hermione threw an 'expelliarmus' at him, but he blocked it and threw it back at her. Her wand was out of her hand in seconds; from the look on her face she was impressed.

"That was faster than anyone's done, especially Ronald Weasley and Potter Jr." Kyran rolled his eyes.

"Shall we continue?"

"Your turn." they bowed again and went into position. Kyran sent a stunner at Hermione and it was blocked, she sent one at him and it nearly hit his head. "Good aim."

"Thanks." they were being watched by the entire class, stunning was a fifth year lesson, but Lupin had been allowed to teach the spells if necessary. Even Lupin was impressed by them; he had never seen such talent in two young wizards.

"Alright that's enough." Lupin made the whole class stop. "Mr. Lestrange and Ms. Granger, ten points to Ravenclaw for your outstanding duel. Everyone else, practice your spells and give me a report on the proper art of dueling. You'll find all necessary materials in your books, if not the library. Class dismissed but Mr. Lestrange and Ms. Granger stay behind."

"Yes sir." the entire class left, and from the way Lupin was moving Kyran wasn't entirely sure if this would be good or bad.

"Is anything wrong professor?" Kyran eyed the man.

"No, I just wanted to say I'm quite delighted you did so well. Ms. Granger I know has done very well in all her classes, and you Mr. Lestrange, I can assume your parents taught you to duel?" Kyran nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Just a question, I can see you'll be a good student." now he could tell something was off with Lupin. It wasn't a good or bad off, but it could've been both.

"I have no reason not to be, and sir if I may…do you have a problem with the fact that I'm a Lestrange?" Lupin was taken aback. "Sirius Black already confronted me."

"I see." Lupin sighed. "Well I don't judge students based on their families, I am fair to all. I will speak with Mr. Black later if you wish."

"Please don't, he's not my problem right now."

"Very well, thank you for letting me know. Now get to your next class, if your teachers' ask why you're late just tell them to talk to me."

"Thank you sir." He and Hermione left the room in all but a hurry.

"That went…alright." she said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if any of these teachers won't have it out for me and Riz." Kyran could only imagine how Nerissa's class had been going; she had Charms next with her house and Gryffindor.

_Nerissa's class:_

"Alright, students we will start the day off with a little pop quiz. This will see how much you've learned in the past few years, you have thirty minutes. Once I give you your test you may begin." Flitwick passed around the tests, so far the morning had gone alright with Nerissa Lestrange's first class in Transfiguration, but that went out the door when she realized she was having her next class with her air-headed brother Junior and his friend with the mind of a flobberworm Weasley.

'Hmm, this is easy.' she went to work and wrote like it was nothing. These questions were simple to answer, everything they'd been taught by Callie hadn't been a waste; Nerissa finished before most of the class.

"Done already Ms. Lestrange?" Flitwick walked over to her.

"Yes sir." he picked up the paper and looked it over.

"All correct, ten points to Slytherin."

"Thank you sir." two other students finished after her, one of them in her own year Daphne Greengrass sitting next to her. She was very pretty, and rumor had it she was near queen of the Slytherins since everyone liked her.

"Your parents homeschooled you?" she whispered, good thing they were sitting in the back and Flitwick was looking over a book at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm good with charms. You?"

"Pretty good, I'm Daphne by the way."

"Nerissa Lestrange, don't you have a sister?"

"Astoria, she's a year younger than me but she's my baby sister no less. Are you older or is Kyran?"

"Kyran is, two minutes older but he's such a pushover with me." Nerissa giggled. "I need to ask, how bad are those two?" she pointed over at Junior and Weasley.

"Idiots they are, acting like they own the school and thinking they're better than all even if they have no proof to show. Rumor had it Junior bought his way onto the Quidditch team two years ago, or his dad did when he bought him a new Nimbus 2000. He's as bad as his son."

"I would imagine, I don't like the Potter family at all they're a nosy bunch." Daphne nodded in agreement.

"They think all us Slytherins are scum, and the headmaster isn't much better though he can't get too far without the other teachers on him. There's even been a rumor that Junior and Weasley get off easily because he says so; though I'm sure it's true since they've broken so many rules already."

"A waste of a position to a lowly man." they giggled.

"Girls? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" all eyes were on them.

"No sir." they said.

"Yes well, since you two are finished already you can begin the assignment on the board. It'll be due by the end of class, so get started."

"Yes sir." the two girls read the assignment, an essay on healing and bone-mending charms for minor injuries, and went to work right away. It wasn't long before everyone was finished with their quiz and started the essay, but while Nerissa was nearly done on her own she could hear faint whispering across the room. It would be dealt with later; right now she just wanted to make a good impression on her teachers.

About an hour later the class ended, but after Nerissa handed in her report she couldn't help but overhear Flitwick talking to Weasley and Junior.

"This isn't very good boys, didn't you study this summer?"

"N-No…" she saw Weasley's face turn red like his hair.

"I didn't want to." Junior didn't even bother hiding the truth.

"Oh dear, well I'm afraid if you two keep this up you won't pass the class. I will be writing to your parents about this if you fail next week's upcoming test and I'll have to speak to Professor McGonagall. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." they nodded.

"Good, now run along." she moved outside where Daphne was waiting.

"What's your next class?"

"Umm, Transfiguration and I think it's Kyran's too."

"Good, I'd like to see how your raven brother is with his magic." Nerissa laughed, this girl would be surprised or perhaps not, though Kyran was very good with transfiguration though his defense and potion-making were better. "Is it true your parents don't care he's a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, mum's a bit open minded when it comes to that house. The other two are another story though…"

"Hey Lestrange, Greengrass!" Weasley and Junior came up behind them.

"What is it now, we have class?" Daphne rolled her eyes. "Go bother someone else Potter."

"Can I assume you two cheated off each other in there? How else would you have gotten done so fast?" Junior sneered.

"Really? You'd really ask that when you two kept trying to sneak peeks at other papers?" Nerissa shook her head. "A little word of advice Potter, don't start making up stories to make yourself feel more superior it'll just make you look stupid. Now leave us alone, so we can get to class or your head of house will dock points from us all including you."

"You can't talk to me like that." Junior growled.

"I just did, unlike this fool here I don't bow and kiss the ground you walk on because of some dumb reputation." Nerissa pointed at Weasley. "From what I can see, you don't have much brains at all."

"I would listen if I were you, her family is quite powerful after all." Daphne stepped in.

"Only because they're dark, they snake their ways up to the top to get what they want instead of hard work like the rest of us." Weasley smirked.

"Hard work? What would you know about hard work when you're as lazy as an old dog?" Nerissa smirked at the looks on their faces. "You two can't even pass a simple test let alone work hard." Daphne laughed at that.

"See ya around boys." the two girls turned around and continued on, thankfully making it to Transfiguration right before class began.

_**Not my best work but it's something. I'm sorry for the wait everyone I had been wanting to update for a while but I had to get my mind around it.**_

_**Next chapter will be a slight time skip, but will start off with Dumbledore's view on the twins. A little something between Sirius and Remus too, and towards the end there'll be something for Kyran and Daphne to start them off but nothing too serious yet.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Wonders

_**Apologies for the long wait everyone, just had to get some other stuff done before I update this one again. Fear not, it will not be cancelled though I can't promise updates will be faster. Any other author with multiple other fics to update can understand, as should anyone who sees my profile. **_

_**Now this chapter has a slight skip in it, and will start off with a small bit for Sirius and Remus. After that we'll go to Dumbledore's thoughts on the twins being in Hogwarts, probably bring Lily into it too seeing as she hasn't had an appearance since the first chapter. Towards the end, a little something for Kyran and Nerissa with Daphne and Draco; friendship and all at least to come. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two months later:_

_Remus Lupin's quarters, Hogwarts:_

"Sirius, welcome back." after a long hard day's work at the Ministry Sirius Black entered the rooms that belonged to Remus, his home at Hogwarts while his friend recovered from the full moon two days ago. He'd been given leave by Dumbledore, and Snape covered his classes until then.

"Hey Moons." they shared a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I've felt and looked worse, but I still need maybe another day before I can get back to work." he missed teaching; no doubt the students felt the same with him gone. They loved him; he made the class fun and educational to a point where they could learn at better levels. Most of the grades were going up, it was good for them. He just wished Junior would study more instead of goofing off, the kid was making it difficult for him but at least he passed alright.

"Let's hope that's all, I know you don't like being pent up too long." Sirius collapsed on the couch. "I didn't have too much today, but it was a day."

"Anything exciting?" he shook his head.

"No, just boring stuff like paperwork and usual small cases done in less than an hour, chatting up with Kingsley and Mad-Eye, and I had some spare time to look into some things." Remus frowned.

"Things…the others?" he nodded. "Well?"

"I've researched and checked every orphanage in London, nothing. No one has any records of having twins brought in around the date James and Lily left them, dead end each time." Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"But James and Lily said…"

"Every orphanage Moony, and nothing." Sirius put on his Auror voice, losing Harry and Isabelle had made the two men miserable. Seeing little Jamie as they did made it worse, but Sirius had spent his spare time looking up anything he could find on the missing Potter children. They kept a picture of the triplets on their first birthday party, it was up on the fireplace in Remus' personal quarters.

"Could they have been lying?" Remus hated to think they had. "They aren't with Petunia are they?" Sirius shook his head.

"That woman hates magic, and I did check she doesn't know anything. Bloody shrew she is…"

"I'm not surprised, adopted perhaps?"

"Either that, or maybe someone picked them up soon after and obliviated the orphanage caretakers. No records either, and if there were they wouldn't show me unless I had a warrant." he had to think like an Auror, it was a possibility.

"Who could've?" Remus could only guess a handful of people, but who in the magical realm would kidnap two little babies and remain in London? "Never mind…we'll both find out somehow we can't give up hope."

"Yeah…" Sirius summoned his favorite brand of scotch and two glasses. He poured the drinks and handed a cup to Remus. If the twins had been adopted they only hoped whoever had them treated them well, likely better off than what James or Lily would've intended.

"Have you spoken to Regulus?" Sirius shook his head.

"Why would I?" Remus sighed, ever since Regulus became a death eater Sirius had cut off all ties with him. He had turned spy by giving out information on raids and names of known death eaters, but when Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange did the same Sirius suspected treason on their part. He ignored all letters from Regulus, even Andromeda couldn't get him to budge on it.

"Sirius, he's changed and you know it."

"So? He's still in league with the Lestranges and Malfoys. He doesn't need me." Remus didn't like how Sirius was with his brother; the younger Black had sent him letters a month after everything happened. Remus even remembered him getting a wedding invitation but Sirius refused to go as long as Bellatrix and Narcissa were there. Andromeda went and she gave Sirius hell for it, but Remus had sent a congratulatory postcard and a gift for the new Mrs. Black at the time. He hadn't even met his sister-in-law, but Remus had seen them around in Diagon Alley and she was a lovely woman, pureblood too from what he'd heard.

"He needed you a lot Sirius, but you can't just…never mind." he dropped the subject; Sirius would just tone him out either way.

"I don't need to be around him Moons, he's got his own little clan now with the family so what does he need me for?" a rhetorical questions, Remus just sighed and changed the subject.

"I have to say, that I'm impressed by those Lestrange kids." Sirius froze for a second.

"How?"

"Well they're excellent learners; good students too all the teachers love them. We were talking about them in our meeting last month; they've excelled in so many subjects it's as if they were here all along." Sirius snorted.

"I don't trust them; they are Bella's children after all."

"You haven't talked to them in years, you don't know them."

"I don't care, Bellatrix and I will never get along and I'm not about to start with her spawns either." Remus' stomach clenched at those words, Sirius was still so biased against his own family. If he could see how good Kyran and Nerissa were he'd see them as they were. Even some of the students in other houses liked them. "I heard Junior got detention yesterday."

"He blew up a potion, Draco Malfoy's potion and several kids got burned or had some nasty side effects." Ten students in the class were in the infirmary for hours, some worse than others but Severus and Poppy got them all patched up before dinner.

"He told me it was an accident, but Snivellus won't let up."

"Severus has to be fair, if it were the other way around you know he'd give the same punishment and besides students got hurt that can't just go away." Sirius just hmphed at him.

"Maybe, but I still think it was an accident." he sipped his drink. "I miss Isabelle and Harry." he sighed.

"I do too, I can't understand why Dumbledore thought they should be left alone. Least of all why Lily and James did it without question…" the two had been idiots to let the twins go, the only reason Sirius and Remus didn't bring it up because Dumbledore might suspect something with Sirius' work.

"I'll find them someday, I just hope wherever they are they're happy." years of trying to find the missing children and nothing came up. James and Lily didn't even talk about them, it was as if they never existed in that house even Junior didn't know about his own siblings. All their toys, clothes, and pictures were taken down and put away in their Gringotts vault…it was disgraceful.

"Me too Padfoot, me too." they continued to drink, and stayed in Remus' quarters until an elf appeared with their dinner.

_Headmaster's office:_

"Well that concludes everything I believe, thank you all for coming to this meeting." Dumbledore had called in a small meeting for the house heads, just the monthly visit and brief talk about the students and everything else, boring actually but policy.

"Yes, Albus are you alright? You've been shut up in your office for three days now."

"I assure you Minerva I am quite well, I've just been dealing with some Ministry business you know Cornelius." all the houses nodded. "Oh, one quick question to you all…how are the Lestrange twins doing?"

"Very well actually." Filius spoke first, he had Kyran in his house. "The boy is so brilliant and slick I figured he could be in Slytherin."

"His sister is the same, she's very popular among the girls but she seems to be quite friendly with her brother even if he is a Ravenclaw."

"Their academics?"

"Wonderfully done, they are high ranking students I think they could even pass their OWLs or NEWTs earlier than most other students." Minerva seemed to like the twins a good bit, they behaved according to school rules and didn't cause trouble among their fellow classmates it was almost impossible to believe they were Lestranges.

"Has there been anything suspicious around them?" Dumbledore didn't trust the twins here, why they didn't come earlier he didn't understand but he was determined to find out.

"Not that I've seen." Filius and Severus both agreed.

"Me either, Minerva?" Sprout looked at Minerva.

"Not a thing." the twins had been at Hogwarts for three months, but so far nothing came of it. They went to class, turned in homework, interacted with the other students even those in other houses, and so far nothing troublesome had come.

"Hmm, I remember how mischievous their parents were in school. I'm surprised they haven't started on anything yet." Minerva rolled her eyes at Dumbledore.

"Albus that was years ago, besides Bellatrix probably taught her children better manners." the old man could almost roll his own eyes. Those two were children of death eaters, they were bound for trouble.

"I wouldn't put it past them, but I doubt they'll be anything like Potter Jr." Severus' sneer made Albus' eyes twinkle a little.

"Now Severus he's only a boy, I remember how you used to be around James and his friends."

"Yes but Potter and his band of…marauders would cause more trouble than they were worth Albus. I remember I had to have given them over 200 detentions in all their years here and Poppy had to have seen them more times than that." a few laughs and sneers came the way.

"Severus I believe didn't get even half that much." Filius laughed. "Oh well, at least the boy isn't as bad as James was but he could be better; he actually accused the young Ms. Lestrange of cheating in my class."

"Oh trust me Filius if there were any cheating with those two we'd be able to see it. The boy has proven he couldn't, wouldn't cheat every."

"Those two are going to take this school by storm." all of them agreed.

"Agreed." all the house heads agreed.

"Alright we should all turn in, I'm sure we all have papers to grade before afternoon classes begin. So let's be off." Sprout's suggestion had everyone nodding.

"Minerva, remind me to check in on Lupin later." Severus followed after her and the others followed him. Albus magically sealed the door, and saw that the portrait around him preoccupied with each other.

'Those twins…' he had been watching them for a while now. Being the children of death eaters, could make them easy targets in his game plan, but it would also cause a rift in them with their parents and of course Regulus Black with their connections.

He had noticed those twins were gaining some friends and fast, he also noticed how they kept looking at Potter Junior. Dumbledore wondered if they would try and get him under their side, or deliver him to Voldemort once he returned and he knew he would. He would have to let James and Lily know, make sure the boy stayed under his wing and ready him into the perfect tool to win the next war. Soon enough he would begin training, and he would be very appreciative if he wanted to live through it all.

"Albus." his floo went off, it was Lily.

"Yes Lily, come on in." he put his mask back on as she entered the office. "How are you my dear?"

"Oh fine, James has been pulling some extra shifts at the office. How is Junior doing?"

"Hmm, that's actually something I wanted to speak to you about. You do know the Lestrange children are here now?" she nodded. "Well…I've noticed that they've been eyeing your son a lot since they arrived."

"Eyeing?"

"Watching him, though I'm unable to read them; they seem to be getting everyone to like them though Junior is so far unaffected."

"How can anyone like them? Their parents are monsters." Lily sneered.

"True, but they seem to be wooing my staff of course Severus you know how he is since the daughter is in his house. Filius is rather taken by the boy."

"You had best keep closer eyes on them, they could go after my baby." typical woman, worrying for one child when she easily gave up the other two. Dumbledore had to admit it was easier than he thought, with the other two gone he could easily bend the rest of the Potters to his will.

"Fear not, I will do my best. Junior knows who can't be trusted, he gets his sense from you remember?" she blushed slightly, foolish girl.

"Yes, how are his classes?"

"From what I recall he seems to be doing fine, passable at least."

"Passable, he hasn't improved?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Unacceptable, he should be top of his classes."

"Perhaps I can arrange tutoring sessions, if his other teachers agree he could progress otherwise you may have to talk to him."

"I will, I will write to him. James and I know he's doing well but he has to be the best, he has a duty after all." she had in her head that the boy would excel to greater levels than her, but truthfully the boy was so gullible and desperate for attention he would beg Dumbledore to give him some leeway.

"Yes I agree, he can't keep goofing around but if he picks up better on his studies his training next year won't be so bad. Now how are things between you and James?"

"Good, though he works more I think the Head Auror is making him."

"You know James loves his job, perhaps you should get one as well." she was a typical house wife like Molly Weasley, but Molly had other means of keeping her home together whereas Lily would stay home and do nothing even when Junior was there, Dumbledore had seen it. Before that night at Godric's Hollow Lily had been a good mother to all the children, but sacrifices had to be made for the game and Dumbledore only wished he'd known what family took the other brats.

"Maybe, but what could I do? Oh well, I have to go Albus I promised Mary I would meet her for drinks." Mary was a friend of Lily's from school, she had married a rather rich lawyer at the Ministry and they had two young children.

"Have a good day Lily." she left through the floo and Dumbledore chuckled. She was so easy to convince, no doubt this would work in his favor just as the others did.

_Outside gardens, stone bench:_

"Hey Draco, have you and Daphne been practicing on DADA?" Kyran came up to his friends on the bench with Nerissa behind him. Draco and Daphne were talking and had expected them there after class.

"We have, it's not the same without Lupin though. Snape's a good teacher, but he's so strict." Draco laughed.

"He's always like that, we should know." the cousins winked. "How's it coming?"

"Good, just wish the homework wasn't so heavy."

"Hey guys!" all heads turned to see Ginny and Luna coming their way. "Did you finish those potion essays, I could use a little help with mine." Ginny sat down.

"Yeah I did mine, what do you need?" Nerissa looked over Ginny's halfway done essay when she presented it. "Hmm, I think you need to work on the intro a little and here…" she pulled out a black potions book. "My mum sent me this, it'll help you out."

"I thought we weren't allowed to use outside texts for homework?" Ginny took it hesitantly.

"I asked Professor Snape if it was alright, he said as long as it pertained to the lessons we could use it. Can't use it on exams though, have to use school texts for that."

"Seems fair…school only allows so many outside books." Daphne snickered.

"Oh, okay." Ginny flipped to a chapter and read it over quickly, skimming it. "Wow, how is it this book has more info than our own books?"

"It's old, mum's just had it fixed up. I think it was in the Black family library and that's a lot of information on old subjects but helpful to keep around." Nerissa sighed.

"Isn't that library at the Black Manor?" Luna asked.

"It was, but it was moved and now most of the books are split amongst the family. My parents have some as part of my mother's inheritance, as do the Malfoys, Regulus has a majority of it, and of course our dear cousin Sirius Black has the rest stashed in his own vault but I doubt he looks at them." Kyran answered.

"He believes they're meant for dark wizards, thinks they should never be brought out." Nerissa rolled her eyes. "He's so idiotic it's almost funny."

"I would imagine so, it's amazing he even finished school." Kyran and Daphne laughed.

"Perhaps, I think he only became an Auror because of his friendship with Auror Potter. I mean he has some skills, but he's so judgmental and prejudiced." Draco snickered.

"Why is he even around, he's so hateful to the Slytherins?" Nerissa and Kyran glanced at each other.

"I think it's because Dumbledore put him up to it, and we know Dumbledore's got more secrets locked up than a Gringott's vault." they all nodded in agreement, Draco, Daphne, Luna, and Ginny all agreed with them. None of them trusted Dumbledore, though Ginny's family could be another story. Her mother thought Dumbledore was like a god, and her dad…while he agreed with some of his tactics he didn't worship the man and her older brothers…well Bill and Charlie were a bit skeptical but Percy and Ron…yeah they were with the man.

"So anyway…Hermione wanted me to ask you two if you wanted to join us in Hogsmeade this Saturday?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Sure, when?"

"After breakfast, maybe an hour after she has to be sure first."

"Sounds good to me, but isn't there a Quidditch game that afternoon?" they all nodded.

"Y'know their seeker is Potter Junior right? He's pretty good but he's so full of himself." Ginny laughed. "One time, in a match against Hufflepuff he gloated so much a bludger whizzed past his broomstick and made him wail like a girl."

"Oh wow…" Kyran laughed hard. "Maybe I should join the Ravenclaw team and see how he likes it."

"You could, you're good at Quidditch bro." Nerissa nudged him. "But the team's already picked isn't it?"

"No, this weekend is Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Ravenclaw's still got a few positions to fill. Seeker and a chaser I think, their last ones well…had an accident last year and it put them in St. Mungo's. The tryouts are Friday afternoon." Luna held up a sign up sheet. "I was asked to put this out…do you want to sign?" Kyran saw three other names on the list, two for chaser and one for seeker.

"I can go for seeker, why not?"

"I think your dad was on the Slytherin team right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah but he was a beater, bloody good one too with our uncle."

"And our cousin Regulus was…I think a chaser?" Kyran shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll sign up." Kyran pulled out a quill with a little ink and signed the paper. Luna rolled it up and winked at him.

"You'll be good, probably the best." with that said she got up and left the group alone.

"Luna's a bit odd, but I think it's because she can see things most others can't. It's all part of her charm." Ginny knew Luna better than most. "People tease her for it, but it doesn't really bother her much."

"I like Luna, she's nice." Kyran liked the girl, she was an oddball but then again so was he. "Okay, who's up for a quick game of cards?" he pulled a deck from his robes.

"I could use a break." Draco closed his book. "But don't get mad if I beat you, again."

"Please, I know how you are I can beat you with my arms tied behind my back." Draco eyed him.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh no, if I've learned anything from our past games it's that you never ever bet when it comes to a Malfoy."

"Lesson well learned." Kyran shuffled the cards, and the game began.

_**Not exactly a good way to end a chapter but it's not a cliffy. Next chapter may have another slight time skip in it, not sure if it'll include the tryouts even if the time has passed for teams to form already. Put an excuse in there didn't I? **_

_**Next chapter…gonna have a little something in store for Junior and Ron Weasley. James might appear, and I might include something for Nerissa and Kyran based on what they're seeing so far about their brother. Bellatrix, I don't know if I'll throw her in yet but I might or I can do Regulus and have a run in with Sirius.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Brothers

_**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, been trying to update other fics and at the same time wrap around my head to get this stuff done. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**_

_**Now this as the title says is about the brothers, not just Junior, but also a little confrontation between Regulus and Sirius. Can you imagine what might happen between the two brothers? I wouldn't think anything good but you'll have to read along to find out. James Sr shall appear too, but likely not until the end. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Hogwarts Quidditch stadium:_

"They're pretty good eh?" Kyran and his friends were out a mildly cold day watching the Ravenclaw team practice for an upcoming game against Gryffindor. Kyran had initially wanted to try out but he decided maybe he would next year, figured why not watch and let his sister have her chance in a game. Nerissa had joined her own house's team, and made keeper which of course pleased Marcus Flint returning captain and chaser while Draco took the position of seeker.

"Yeah, think they'll win?" Luna turned to him. Ginny had made chaser for the team and she was very skilled, then again with her brothers on the Gryffindor team Kyran wasn't too surprised. The twins were beaters, and while Ron Weasley was chaser though he wanted to be keeper, Potter Jr. was seeker. He was good from what Kyran saw, but he would still need practice.

"No doubts about it, Hermione?"

"I believe they will, although I wouldn't put Gryffindor out just yet." Hermione was reading a book for her ancient runes class, one of her favorites but she kept up about the games.

"Yeah true, I'd hate to see Ravenclaw lose to Slytherin though."

"Oh come off it both teams are good, but let's not take sides here." that was one thing Kyran knew not to do. He didn't take sides, he just made sure he was neutral in all.

"True Kyran, oh great…"

"What?" Kyran frowned as he spotted Junior and Weasley coming their way. "What is it now Potter?"

"I'm not here to talk to you Lestrange, I came to watch Ginny." he waved at her and she glared.

"I doubt she wants you here, she's busy so bugger off."

"Since when do you care about what my sister wants?" Weasley got close, almost too close.

"I'm her friend, I like her as a friend and I look out for her as a friend. You two however, are her brother and of course Junior she despises for being such a royal pain in the arse." Junior's face turned a little red.

"She didn't say that about me."

"Oh she did, believe me I got an earful last night when you tried to send her those disgusting licorice snaps she hates." Hermione smirked and Junior turned to Ron.

"You told me she loved those." Ron shrugged.

"She loves chocolate cauldrons and pumpkin pasties, how can you not know what your own sister likes?" Hermione sounded like an adult for a moment. "I'm sure the twins are better."

"You know I could ask the twins to prank you and make that bushy head of yours turn into a cotton ball." Hermione wasn't scared.

"The twins like us, so I doubt they would do anything to me." she closed her book.

"You know I heard McGonagall deducted points for you not turning in your transfiguration essay, and she gave you until tomorrow to do it. So shouldn't you get started?" Kyran smirked that time.

"Don't tell me what to do Lestrange."

"I'm not, I'm just saying would you rather fail and miss the big game soon or would you rather turn in late assignments and at least improve your marks?" Junior was surprised that time. "It's known facts, and I'm sure if you uh…matured a bit Ginny might like you a little more."

"Kyran!" Hermione swatted his arm.

"Hey! But no promises…" he fixed his sentence.

"Stay away from my sister death eater spawn." Weasley growled and left with Junior.

"Ginny's nice, but I am not into redheads." Kyran whispered.

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that." Luna laughed. "I have a feeling Nerissa is going to see you later."

"Really? Because later she's going to hang out with her friends."

"Daphne too." Luna's dreamy look matched her voice. Kyran blushed a little, since he and Nerissa started here at Hogwarts he seemed to be enchanted by Daphne. She was smart, pretty, honest, and loyal, he liked her and she was Nerissa's best friend.

"Okay then, I'd best be going." he wanted to talk with Nerissa anyway, hopefully she'd be in the Great Hall.

"Kyran!" right as he began to reach the walkway inside the gardens Nerissa came running up to him. "I've been looking for you."

"I know, Luna told me." they found a spot to sit, just away from the crowds of students walking around. "I saw Junior today."

"And how is he?" they had to whisper.

"His powers are stable, but they're growing weaker. We may not have long before it snaps." their brother was looking paler each time they saw him, but at least he was eating well that would help keep his magic up.

"If we don't acknowledge him soon and reinstate our bond he could get hurt or sick. Those fool parents of his don't even pay attention."

"I agree, we'd best converse with Uncle Reg and Mum about this." Nerissa gasped.

"I just remembered, Uncle Reg is coming to see us later he said he had a surprise."

"Surprise? Oh wait it's probably because you're on the team right?"

"Yeah maybe, but it's probably also because in the short time you've been here you're the top male student in your year. That's something right?"

"Yes it is, I'll bet he's bought you a new broom." Kyran sighed, Nerissa and he were great flyers but if he dared to admit it Nerissa had more form on a broom than him.

"Probably, look we both know our brother has been corrupted by the disruption of our bond from that night. We have to save him, but we can't reveal anything yet it's too soon."

"Aunt Callie would agree, but she said to us that if we don't act soon our brother will die."

"How has he survived all these years without us?"

"His core has been shielding his body I believe, I read up on the bonds of magical siblings especially those on twins and triplets. Our core is one together, but without our final piece we will both eventually weaken like Junior and possibly die. We are stronger because we've been together our whole lives, but Junior hasn't had us with him so he suffers the most. The book I read, it stated that some can be lucky to live past their adolescent years but if something happened to weaken the core faster he won't even reach adulthood."

"The night we were attacked, the curse rebounded off us all but Junior was still hit." Nerissa knew it too. "He's going to need us…tell me how did he look when you saw him?"

"He's lost a little weight which is odd because he's got an appetite like Weasley's but with manners, and his skin is paling but he's always outside after classes."

"And his marks?"

"Standard is what I'd call it, he's not exactly failing but he could be doing better." Junior did goof off a lot, but at least he got his work done even if it was late…but not too late. He was on the team, but if he didn't at least pass his classes to the limit he would be kicked off as seeker.

"We'd best wait until Uncle Regulus comes, we'll see him then and if we must we'll write to mum and dad." Kyran agreed, this wasn't going like they'd thought no it was much quicker.

"How're your friendships going along?"

"Very good actually, Daphne's great and she stuck up for me against that Parkinson tramp."

"What happened?" Nerissa rolled her eyes.

"She went on about how Draco and she are meant to be together and that she already had her dream wedding planned out. I got sick of hearing it and I told her that Draco would rather marry a Hungarian Horntail than her. She thought I was jealous, tried to call our parents blood traitors and that's when Daphne jumped in. Oh you should've seen Parkinson's face when Daphne called her a self-obsessed gold-digger." she laughed and Kyran ended up joining in.

"Really? Her family is rich after all."

"Yeah but our cousin is richer, I think her dad wants them to wed but I also think if Draco doesn't want Pansy he might marry her off to someone else."

"Arranged marriage…how old-fashioned." thank goodness their parents weren't into the old ways anymore. It had been tough for them at first from being engaged after graduation, but they ended up being a good match.

"Indeed, okay Uncle Reg said he'd be around after lunch but if we get lucky he won't run into his stupid brother."

"Yeah, the last thing we need right now is more drama." they got up with their books. "Hey why don't we grab Peaches and Sphinx and take them out towards the gamekeeper's hut? I'm sure there are some nice tasty rats out there for them."

"Good idea, they could use some exercise." the twins went off towards their rooms, but they both knew things were about to go underway for them.

_Later that day, Snape's office:_

"Aah Regulus." when his floo went off the potions master had no guess to whom it may be.

"Afternoon Severus, how are you?" they shook hands.

"Well considering the lowly grades I have given, little dunderheaded Gryffindors don't bother reading their textbooks as instructed." he let Regulus pass by his desk to clean off the soot. "I assume you're here to visit your godchildren?"

"Of course, and to congratulate them on a job well done of becoming top student and keeper for the Quidditch team; I assume Nerissa's been doing well in your house?" Severus nodded.

"Yes and Kyran has been doing well in Filius', he's quite pleased with the boy."

"Glad to hear it, Bellatrix is very proud of her children. Roddy too, and they will be there for the first game."

"Lucius too, seeing as Draco is now seeker. I believe lunch should be over soon, so you should see them before their next class."

"And I shall let you get back to your grading eh?" Regulus laughed as he left, he knew Severus expected a lot from his students so of course he'd be strict with them on assignments. Sometimes he thought the man was a little tough on them, but sometimes certain students needed a tough teacher.

"Regulus." just as Regulus left the dungeons and made it to the corridors he ended up coming face to face with his older brother. Of course the man didn't look pleased to see him, and Regulus didn't really care.

"Sirius." he strode to move past him, but was blocked.

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to see my godchildren, what other reason would I be here?" he tried to move again but Sirius wouldn't budge. "I am not in the mood to argue, I have other matters to attend to so if you would…"

"You're their godfather, why am I not surprised?"

"You really don't want to start Sirius, you know nothing about those kids and you can't judge them because of past issues between yourself and Bella." Sirius' glare hardened.

"She joined the Dark Lord, as did you."

"We turned ourselves in, and we were pardoned. We turned in those who committed worse crimes than us, and we paid for it." Sirius wasn't convinced.

"Only to save your own skin, what other reason would there be?"

"You really don't know anything Sirius, and after everything I've been through I would assume you could try and understand or at least talk to me. You could've been there for me, because after everthing I would've been there for you."

"Oh really? After so many years of not talking you assume that I would want to help my traitor brother." Regulus got close to his face and matched his glare.

"I am no traitor, and I wasn't the one who ran away." he glared for a moment more before he started walking again. He made it to the Great Hall and saw his godchildren coming up to greet him.

"Uncle Reg." they shared a hug.

"Hello to you too, come on here let's get somewhere private." they led him over to an empty hallway. "First off, congrats to you both on your achievements, and secondly…here you are." he used his wand to enlarge two gifts, one was a broomstick and the other was a book. The broom was the model Nerissa had wanted, the Thunderbolt VII that rivaled the Firebolt Supreme, one of the fastest models there were on the market.

"Thank you!" Nerissa grabbed at it.

"I had to put safety charms on it to make sure since the company believes more in speed, plus your mum would skin me if I let anything happen to you." Kyran stared at the book in Regulus' hands; it was the new book on ancient dark arts and spells…in the first edition. It was a rare book, and a lot of money hell Kyran would've been fine with the improved version but this…this was the real deal.

"You bought this, how there's only a few out there?" he took the book into his hands, and when he opened the first page it had writing inside.

_To our godson Kyran,_

_Congratulations on becoming the top male student of your year_, _you've made your family proud and we know you'll get very far in your studies._

_With love,_

_Uncle Regulus and Auntie Callie_

"Lucius helped me find it, he has connections for a reason and it wasn't cheap so please take good care of it." Kyran pretended to be insulted.

"Hey, I take very good care of my books thank you!" Regulus laughed and hugged them again.

"Your parents are going to come to your first game, no pressure." Nerissa pouted.

"Hmph, it'll be easy."

"Perhaps, I wouldn't put Ravenclaw out yet. Oh and before I forget there is one more surprise…"

"What?" they both sensed his own excitement.

"You two are going to have a new cousin in five months." their eyes widened, and Nerissa near shouted with glee.

"Aunt Callie's pregnant? That's wonderful!" one more big hug.

"Do you know what it is?" Regulus shook his head.

"No but I'm quite sure we may find out soon. Alright now I have to get back, and if you two need anything just tell me or your parents…" they stopped him there.

"Oh wait Uncle Reg, there is something we need to ask you." Kyran leaned in. "It's about Junior." he whispered the last little bit. Regulus seemed to already know something, of course he would.

"Callie told me this might happen, and she told me that you two right now don't say a word to anyone. If word gets out too soon it will cause many problems, not just for the family but for you and Junior."

"What can we do though? He's getting weaker every day."

"How is he at the moment?" the siblings exchanged a glance.

"He's paling, losing some weight, and his magical core we sense it's barely hanging on." Regulus sighed.

"It's worse than we thought; Callie told me that the only thing to make his core completely snap would be for him to use an exceedingly huge amount of his magic. Even if his core snaps, he might live but he may not fully recover without the two of you by his side."

"Will it happen?" Kyran got a little closer to him.

"I am not sure, and neither is Callie. What I can say is that it might be close to the end of the year, if not after the holidays are upon us. It may involve Pettigrew as well."

"But he's still in prison…"

"Yes but he may get out. I will talk to Lucius to see if we can prevent this, but don't dwell on this too much. You two just focus on your studies, keep your friends close, and keep watch over your brother. Are we clear?" they nodded. "If anything else happens tell us, don't hesitate to go to Professor Snape if need be alright?"

"Yes." one more hug, probably their third or fourth one, and Regulus took off.

"A new cousin…and a possible escape of the man who sold us out." Nerissa looked at Kyran.

"This is going to be weird…" they said nothing else as they entered into the next corridor. Nerissa had potions class in a few minutes and Kyran had DADA, but as they parted ways Kyran ended up running into the last person he wanted to see, James Potter.

"Lord Potter." he looked up and the man just frowned.

"Lestrange, still lurking about I see."

"I am on my way to class and I would like to be on time, if you'll excuse me." he walked past the man.

"You know your parents are monsters right, and I have no doubts you and your sister are going to the same." he stopped. "Yeah, you know I'm right, you should be in Slytherin with the rest of your evil family. How you tricked the hat into putting you in Ravenclaw I don't know, but I'll make sure you know your place." that being said Kyran turned back around.

"I know my place Lord Potter, but do you know yours?" before James could respond Kyran took off and made it right on time to his DADA class.

"Mr. Lestrange, there you are."

"I'm not late sir."

"No you aren't, take your seat." he sat down next to Hermione.

"Everything alright?" he nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine." the lessons went on through the rest of the day, but Kyran knew sooner or later he and Nerissa were going to have a battle on their hands. A battle to not only protect their brother, but to save his life as well.

_**Once again I apologize for the wait, hopefully I can get better with the updates in the future. **_

_**So now that the twins realize their brother's life is fading quicker than they thought, things aren't going to be easy for them or their family. Regulus is going to be a daddy soon, Sirius and James are still prats, but Junior isn't doing so well.**_

_**Next chapter we have a time skip ahead to likely the holidays, but we'll also get a glimpse of Pettigrew if he escapes. Might throw in a ball at the Ministry, but that might include a little confrontation with the Potters, Blacks, Lestranges, and Malfoys. Can only imagine how that might go down eh? It might end in a cliffhanger so bear with me please?**_

_**Keep in mind this is not going along with the books, this is all AU so no horcruxes. Still working on if Voldemort will return, but that's a way off right now.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Holiday Ball

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting for a while, but I've gotten a little more into the Avengers and Thor so my updates for my HP fics might be slower than normal but I will not be abandoning any of them. If anything two have already been put on hiatus, but they will be back up hopefully before the end of the year. Sometimes I hit writer's block, but fear not I will not be abandoning any fics anytime soon.**_

_**This chapter has a little holiday spot for the family, a time skip to be exact. I won't go into pure details about the holidays because we haven't hit them yet in reality, but it'll be somewhat of a brief explanation in the next chapter. A ball for the twins to attend with dates, including the families of Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, and others with some drama just for fun with Junior. **_

_**This might not be very long like the others, but I'll do my best. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Some months later, Lestrange Manor:_

"I still can't believe we were invited."

"Honey we've turned around, maybe not everyone has accepted it but at least the Ministry has." Rodolphus and his wife were sitting in their living room staring at an invitation to the Ministry of Magic's Annual Christmas Eve ball, which was tomorrow evening.

"Yes but…what about the children?"

"It says they can come, besides Regulus and Callie not to mention Lucius and Narcissa will be going and they'll bring Draco."

"I know Roddy but I still worry. The Potters are bound to show as is Sirius, you know what might happen." the kids had been writing to them about how James Potter and Sirius Black kept giving them odd looks and from time to time spying on them like they were plotting. It got annoying so Bellatrix filed a complaint to the board of governors and it got them to keep their distance.

"Perhaps, but that won't stop us from enjoying ourselves. Bella we haven't been to a ball in years, I think it would be nice for a small change. Besides you know those fools can't hurt us, not without a little damage to themselves at least."

"Yes you're right, but I worry still." she sighed. "Alright, we'll go and if the kids wish to come we'd best make sure they have dates."

"We do mother." the twins came in with their cats trailing behind them.

"Really?"

"Yeah, turns out Daphne Greengrass and her family have been invited and I asked if she needed a date. She said yes, and I offered to take her." Kyran sat beside his mother.

"She agreed, and Draco's going to be my date." Nerissa picked up Peaches.

"Is that so? Should I be worried about any mischief to befall this ball?" Bellatrix chuckled at her husband.

"Roddy leave them alone, they're old enough to have dates for this. Daphne is a nice girl and Draco's a natural born gentleman."

"We'll see." Rodolphus leaned back in his seat. "So you two want to go?"

"We do, Junior will be there we'll need to be sure he's alright." Bella and Roddy both knew about the Potter boy's magic weakening, and they knew it wouldn't be too long before his core snapped so the twins had been feeding his core as often as possible but only giving a little so as not to cause suspicion or harm them in the process.

"I checked with Callie, thanks to your magic he has a better chance. You two make us so proud." their cheeks reddened. "Now…do we need to go out and buy some new robes and a dress?"

"No mum we have something to wear, and our dates wish to meet us at Malfoy Manor at approximately six thirty tomorrow evening." the ball was due to begin at seven, but it helped to be a bit early.

"Are you two sure about this?" they nodded. "Alright then we'll go, but only if you two promise to keep your wands at bay and be careful."

"We will mother."

"Alright dinner should be on in about ten minutes go wash up and make sure the kitties have theirs ready as well."

"Yes ma'am." once the twins were gone Bellatrix shared a look with her husband.

"I swear Roddy our kids are so well behaved it almost scares me."

"Me too Bella, me too." they shared a quick kiss before walking into the dining room.

_The next evening:_

"Will you hurry up already Rissa? Merlin it doesn't take that long to put on makeup and jewelry." Kyran had been waiting outside his sister's room for about fifteen minutes waiting on her to finish up. He was fully dressed in his silk blue and green robes with his freshly cleaned shoulder length hair tied back, but he only took less than an hour to get ready.

"I'm almost done!" she called from the other side of her door.

"You said that ten minutes ago we have to leave in five minutes." right one cue Nerissa came out and fully dressed this time. "Finally, what were you doing rearranging your hair?" she glared slightly.

"I was fixing the bottom of my gown, it's a bit long so I shortened it a little." she wore a sleeveless royal blue gown with a ruffled skirt that flowed if she twirled. She wore over the top a dark blue shawl, one hand knit and cozy enough to wear. Her long dark hair was pulled back in curls and she wore little jewelry and makeup.

"Well let's get going our dates are waiting on us."

"Alright alright." she followed him downstairs to the parlor where their parents were waiting. Bellatrix was dressed in a sparkly black and silver gown with her own hair tied up in a lovely bun with few loose ringlets, and Rodolphus had a similar robe set to Kyran's but his were green and black.

"You both look wonderful." Bellatrix smiled.

"You look lovely too mother, and you're handsome father." Nerissa giggled.

"Alright let's be off, can't keep them waiting too long." Rodolphus tapped the chimney and it expanded for them all to fix inside. One quick grasp of floo powder, and they were transported to the very parlor of Malfoy Manor where Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Regulus, and Calpurnia were waiting with the Greengrass group. Kyran's eyes fell on Daphne, she had on a curved fit dark red dress with a burgundy shawl, and her makeup made her face glow beautifully. Her hair was loose in curls with a pin holding it back, she looked so heavenly.

"Daphne, wow." Kyran bowed and kissed her hand.

"I assume I look good?"

"Better than good, smashing." she giggled.

"Don't we all look smashing this evening?" Lucius smiled at the family.

"We do, but Callie is positively glowing." Calpurnia was now six months pregnant, her belly was so big and swollen she and Regulus were eager to have their baby. As for the gender they decided to wait and be surprised and neither cared if it was a boy or girl. Granted Callie likely already knew the gender, but she wouldn't say.

"Thank you Cissa, now I think we'd best go or we'll be late."

"Hold on." Draco took Nerissa by the arm and they joined the others. Lucius pulled out a portkey to take them to the ball, and with a simple click they were whisked away. They landed in front of a door where a wizard was taking down names on the guest list, invite only.

"Names please?" he looked up at them.

"Greengrass, Lestrange, Malfoy, and Black." one quick look down the list, and the quill lit up on each name.

"Ah yes, go right in and Happy Christmas."

"Thank you." a crowd had already gathered in the master ballroom. There was music playing, fabulous food served on a grand buffet, people gathered in groups or dancing, large decorations of ornaments and a few shimmering trees everywhere…it was lovely.

"Alright, everyone go on and mingle and try to stay out of trouble." Lucius gave the twins a look, and they just laughed.

"We will uncle, we will." Kyran and Daphne went off in their own direction while the others went in theirs. They walked over to a group of people that was actually some classmates from school, including Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hello everyone." Daphne nodded at them.

"Greengrass, Lestrange you came." Parkinson smiled.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to miss this." they took some drinks from a passing waiter. It was just tea, the alcoholic drinks were for the adults.

"You both look great, new clothes?" Kyran shook his head.

"Oh no, these were hardly worn. I would say I look handsome, but I would be offending my lovely date this evening." he kissed Daphne's cheek and she blushed.

"Kyran please."

"Oh come on you know I can't resist your beauty." Daphne giggled.

"Are you two dating?" Goyle asked. "I mean it's a bit obvious and all but…"

"Oh…well we aren't but we're really good friends." Daphne answered, and Kyran had to agree. They weren't dating yet but…maybe they could.

"Well look who's here." all eyes turned around to see Potter Jr and Ron Weasley. "The snakes have infiltrated the ministry."

"What do you want Potter? Too bored of everyone kissing your arse like the pampered fool you are?" Crabbe and the others laughed.

"Ha ha Crabbe, all alone I see with no date this evening?"

"I am his date." Millicent stood next to Crabbe. "Where's your date? Do you not have one, or couldn't you get one and ended up bringing Weasley?"

"Guys…" Kyran wasn't in the mood to fight today.

"Watch your mouth Bulstrode." Weasley gritted his teeth.

"Guys this is supposed to be a grand occasion, let's not ruin it with petty arguments." Kyran looked at Junior and glared. "We'd like to enjoy our evening without you mucking it up Potter, so leave us alone."

"Yeah go away." Parkinson twirled her drink in hand.

"Hmph, wouldn't want to be around filthy snakes anyway, c'mon Ron." Junior walked off with Weasley and Kyran let out a huge relieving sigh.

"So guys…what're your plans for Christmas tomorrow?"

_To Regulus and Calpurnia:_

"This is beautiful Reg." Regulus and Callie were over by the buffet table having a little snack, but Callie had a slightly full plate whereas Regulus only had a small candy in one hand.

"It is, Cornelius does his work well. Are your feet bothering you?"

"No darling, my feet are fine I put that cushioning charm on my shoes remember?" Regulus laughed.

"I know, I just want to make sure you're comfortable." he fed her a berry from her plate. "After all you're eating for two now."

"Yes I know." they found a spot over at a table and sat down, later on they would dance. "Reg, he's coming." she pointed over and there was Sirius Black coming their way.

"Oh great." Regulus was not in the mood for this right now.

"Hello Reg…" Sirius looked at Callie. "And…you."

"My name is Calpurnia Mr. Black, but you may address me as Lady Black." Callie didn't like Sirius much, but she didn't hate him. She hated how miserable he made her husband, and all Regulus wanted was his older brother back in his life but not as a selfish jerk.

"Hm." Sirius turned to Regulus. "So you came, anyone else here?" he looked around and spotted Bellatrix dancing with Rodolphus. "Should've known."

"Leave them alone Sirius, they haven't done anything to you."

"Why should I?"

"Sirius." Callie stood up and revealed her belly, making Sirius stare.

"You…you're pregnant." they'd never really met, the last time Callie saw Sirius in person was the day Regulus told Sirius they were engaged. Of course Sirius didn't care, so they limited contact with him.

"Yes, that tends to happen when you're married to the love of your life." Callie took Regulus' hand. "Then again what would you know? You haven't been around to notice anything." she meant the wedding, it would've been nice to have Sirius there but he stayed away for petty reasons.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you tonight, or any other night. It's clear you want nothing to do with me or my family, but take your hate elsewhere. I don't want any negative influences around my child when he or she is born." with that said Regulus took Callie and gently moved her away from a now gaping Sirius.

"You didn't have to do that dear." they stopped at another table.

"I know." there were faint tears in her husband's eyes. "But I can't stand it anymore, he just won't leave us alone." she touched his cheek.

"Let's not think about him right now, let's just enjoy tonight because tomorrow we'll have a fantastic holiday with our family." Regulus gave a small smile.

"Yes, yes." they sat down and began to eat again, and while Callie didn't want to believe it she knew this wasn't going to be the last of the elder Black brother. For the next appearance though, her visions weren't clear on if it would be a good or bad visit.

_To Bellatrix and Rodolphus:_

"Oh Roddy look at them." once Bellatrix and Rodolphus finished their dance they spotted the twins deep in the crowd dancing with their own dates. She saw Kyran smiling so widely his teeth shined brighter than the chandelier, and Nerissa was dancing so gracefully it was almost as if she were floating.

"We taught them well don't you think?" a quick kiss to her cheek and Bellatrix leaned into her husband's hold.

"We'll have such fun tomorrow; I just wish they didn't have to go back to school in a week."

"They'll be back love, they always are." Bellatrix had missed her children when they started Hogwarts, it just felt so empty around the house without them.

"I know but…oh great." just when their evening was getting nice, James and Lily Potter were coming their way.

"What're you two doing here?" Potter sneered at them.

"We were invited Potter, what's it to you?" Rodolphus sneered back.

"You haven't been to any balls in the past, why come to this one?"

"Because our children wanted to come." Lily glanced over to where Bellatrix was looking.

"Your children…" the redhead whispered.

"I don't know what your lot is playing at, but I'll find out one way or another."

"James please leave it alone." Lily didn't want to fight either. It was supposed to be a good evening for everyone, and here her husband was trying to start trouble. Her son was over at the buffet with Weasley, but they didn't seem to be having too much fun.

"Lily, I don't trust these people." yes that was obvious.

"James stop." she tried to pull him away but he wouldn't move.

"You should listen to your wife Potter; you don't want to cause a scene in the Ministry of all places." Bellatrix glared. "Come Roddy let's go find Cissa and Lucius."

"Indeed we shall." they walked away leaving the other couple alone.

"What is wrong with them?"

"I don't know Bella but let's not worry about them." they found Nerissa and Draco standing by the grand fountain talking with Cornelius Fudge and who appeared to be his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge.

"Ahh Lord and Lady Lestrange, good evening." the woman was as ugly as a toad wearing a frilly purple and pink dress and a huge bow on top of her head. Repulsive as she was she was a high powered official under Fudge.

"Good evening Minister, Madam Undersecretary." the woman let out a sickly sweet laugh, matching the horrid grin on her face.

"You all look fetching tonight, what do you think of the décor?"

"It's lovely; whoever was in charge certainly knows class." Umbridge giggled.

"Only the best for such a grand occasion."

"Indeed, yet I can't seem to find Dumbledore anywhere. I would assume he'd come." Fudge frowned slightly.

"Yes well Albus declined the invitation, said he had other plans for the holidays but ends his best wishes for everyone." Bellatrix snorted slightly.

"Such a shame." Rodolphus pretended to care. "Nerissa, Draco how are you enjoying the ball so far?"

"It's wonderful father, Draco's been a gentleman all evening."

"Darling we haven't been here that long." Bellatrix laughed. "But it's good to hear our Draco is living up to his manners." she winked making the boy blush. "Have you seen Kyran?"

"Oh yes he's dancing with Daphne just over there." Draco pointed to the crowd in the middle of the room where the music took place. Kyran and Daphne were twirling and spinning to the music, they danced like professionals even some of the adults had to stop in order to watch them. "Shall we join them?"

"Indeed we shall Draco." Nerissa took Draco's arm and they went to join the crowd.

"Your children are so well behaved." Umbridge kept her eyes on the twins, and Bellatrix didn't like it.

"We do our best, they make us very proud as does Draco."

"Yes Lucius and Narcissa have done a fine job with the lad." It was no secret Umbridge hated children, she thought they had to be taught and punished like adults it was disgusting. Bellatrix hated how she flaunted her power, but she kept up a good act. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh we have a surprise planned for the kids, but we don't want to spoil it. They like to listen in."

"Oh, well alright I wish you a happy Christmas."

"You too Madam Umbridge." Fudge and Umbridge left them alone, and Bellatrix just sighed.

"Only a few more hours darling, and after that we'll get to have our Christmas with the children." Rodolphus kissed her hair.

"I know, but a mother always worries." they continued through the night enjoying the festivities, but Bellatrix kept her eye on the Potters and Sirius, who had huddled into a group on the far end of the hall.

'You will regret what you've done.'

_**So sorry about the wait everyone, I'll try and update it again by the holidays before the year is up. I hope this will keep you at ease until the next chapter, cuz it's going to be a family holiday chapter. **_

_**Christmas time next chapter for the twins, a little update on Junior, Callie's pregnancy progressing, and then maybe something else towards the end. Not sure yet, but it might have something to do with Sirius and Remus if not James and Lily.**_

_**R&amp;R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Christmas

_**Hey everyone I apologize for making you wait again, time is not always on my side and I had wanted to update this over the holidays but sadly my schedule is getting a bit tied up plus I've been blocked terribly on the plot. I'll try to do better, but you'll have to bear with me here.**_

_**Now like I said before this chapter will be a holiday thing for the twins and Junior, so we'll start it off with Christmas morning for the twins, and then towards the end we'll go towards the Potters. Kyran and Nerissa will have a happy holiday with their family, and then we'll see how things go with Junior and his parents. **_

_**This is a short chapter, I apologize I know you guys wanted a better update but this is only a filler until the school year starts again.**_

_**Also there'll be a spot for Lily, I mean we kind of know how James and Sirius feel about the kids being gone, but not much on Lily.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Christmas morning:_

"Kyran! Kyran wake up it's Christmas wake up!"

"Uugh…" Kyran covered his head with the blankets trying to block out the sounds of his excited twin sister. Sphinx also had the same idea because he cuddled closer under the blankets with him.

"Come on Kyran mum and dad are already awake and downstairs! Uncle Reg and Aunt Callie are coming too so get up!"

"No get up…sleep." the boy mumbled under the heavy quilt.

"If you don't get up I'll take all your presents and stuff them in the fireplace!" Kyran took a minute to peak out at her.

"That didn't work last year and it won't work this year, go'way."

"Okay then." Kyran heard her leave the bedroom so he started to get comfortable again. Unfortunately his little bit of peace was gone when he suddenly felt something cold splash on his face.

"GAAH!" he shrieked and flung the now cold blankets off him and just about rolled off the bed. "RISSA!" he heard her laughing and saw she had in her hand a large bucket she likely got from the elves.

"You should've gotten up the first time." she laughed and ran down the hall and Kyran chased after her. They got as far as downstairs into the main living room where their parents were before Kyran stopped and spotted the large pile of gifts. His parents were on the sofa both wearing their long robes and hands filled with hot mugs of cocoa.

"Good morning dear, happy Christmas." his mum smiled.

"Happy Christmas mum, dad." he went to hug them both. "Where is…?" before he could finish the floo went off. Regulus and Callie stepped inside, both were still in their pajamas but had on long robes as well.

"Happy Christmas all." Regulus helped Callie to a chair, her belly made it a little difficult for her to walk.

"Would you like some cocoa Reg? Callie?"

"Just water thanks." Callie sighed.

"Cocoa sounds good, cream and a dash of cinnamon?"

"Of course." Bellatrix fixed him a cup and conjured water for Callie. "Now then, how should we start?"

"Youngest to oldest?" Nerissa put on her puppy eyes.

"Alright youngest it is, go on dear." Nerissa yelped in glee and started to open the first gift from her Auntie Cissa and Uncle Lucius. A lovely silk scarf with her initials sewn into it, and it was green with gold trim.

"I love it!" she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"It's charmed so you won't worry about tearing it or wearing it out." Bellatrix winked. "Open the next one sweetie." it was from Aunt Reg and Auntie Callie, and it was an expert potions kit for seventh years.

"We figured you could use the extra practice, Severus helped pick it out."

"I will, I'll be sure to thank him back at school." Rodolphus laughed.

"You can thank him tonight, he'll be having Christmas dinner with us. You wouldn't want to exclude him from the festivities would you?" Nerissa pouted.

"No, but I'll thank him." Nerissa opened her other gifts and she adored them all. Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave her some new clothes she could wear in the spring but a few also for winter, a bag of her favorite expensive silk chocolate from Draco, some hair accessories from Daphne, a new quill set from Kyran, and a new journal with a leather bound cover from Severus. There was even a new soft blanket for Peaches, and the kitten just curled up on it to fall asleep.

"You're next Kyran." Kyran quickly opened up the first present from Nerissa, a new wand holster made of dragon skin and sewn with threads of acromantula silk. Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave him clothes too, but also a new set of boots for the winter. Regulus and Callie gave him a new chess set made from crystal since his old wooden set had fallen apart. Lucius and Narcissa also gave him a scarf with blue and green colors, cauldron cakes from Draco, a bag of pasties from Ginny, and two new books from Hermione and Severus.

"Thanks everyone, I love the gifts." hugs went all around, and the rest of the morning continued with opening presents. The one present that made everyone go awe was the wooden handcrafted cradle for the baby Rodolphus and Bellatrix had made for Reg and Callie. They ordered it two months back and it had on the front the Black family crest. Regulus had his old cradle still, but he didn't want to use it on the count it was old and he wanted a little change from his parents' time. Frankly half of the Black family heirlooms were locked away in the main vault, and Regulus didn't really want them. They mostly held together an unhappy childhood for him and Sirius, so he had them stored into the vault and redesigned the house to make it more homey and good for a family.

Bellatrix couldn't wait for the baby to come; it would give her a new little cousin to spoil. Being unable to have her own babies she treasured all the years with the twins in their childhood. Even when Draco was born she had asked Cissa if she could visit every day for a month, and she had but she stopped when she saw her sister and her husband wanted their own family time and just cut the visits short to a few times every week. It was embarrassing but Bellatrix had been so envious she couldn't help it.

After presents came the time to get dressed and clean up before lunch, for which Lucius and Narcissa would be joining them and then taking them out to a Christmas Concert being held at the Ministry. The twins were overly excited for the holidays, it made them happy for everything they had. Family, friends, love, they had it all as some would think…but Bellatrix knew that without their brother there was something missing, she only hoped that the twins could fix the bond with Potter Jr before it was too late.

_Potter Manor:_

"Happy Christmas sweetie!" Jamie Potter was awoken early by the yelling of his mother's voice, and all he could do was groan. He hadn't slept well the night before, Christmas or no he just wanted to sleep.

"Muum…" he groaned as he walked downstairs behind the red-haired woman. "It's too early." it was barely eight o'clock. Maybe waking up early was fine when he was small, but now it exhausted him.

"Nonsense, the sooner you open your gifts the sooner we can have a good Christmas! Your godfather and Remus are coming by later, we invited them over for the day." not that Lily and James had wanted them over but Sirius was Jamie's godfather and he stopped by on birthdays and holidays to see him besides working at school.

"Really?" Jamie always looked forward to Remus and Sirius' visits.

"Of course son." his dad James greeted them next to the big Christmas tree. "They'll be here around lunch, your mum's making her delicious roasted turkey with mushroom stuffing." Jamie loved that meal, it was only given on the holidays but it was worth the wait.

"Okay, I'll start but can I go back to sleep after I'm done?"

"Why son? Christmas is a day to celebrate not sleep in."

"Dad, I've been tired a lot from school I would like to sleep in please? After I open gifts and eat?" Lily seemed to notice the bags under his eyes.

"Alright, you can go back to sleep for a few hours and I'll make you a late breakfast."

"C'mon Lils he should be…" Lily interrupted.

"James he's tired, look at him." she pointed to his tired eyes and yawning face. "My poor baby needs sleep, besides he can enjoy Christmas the way he wants. Now let the boy open presents and then he can go to sleep, end of discussion."

"Alright, alright let's get this done I'm eager to see your face." of course James was, Jamie loved his dad a lot but sometimes his parents could be so overbearing it sickened him. His mum treated him like a fragile baby and his dad just acted like he was some sort of hero to be placed upon a pedestal like a deity.

"Ok." Jamie sat down in front of his pile, counting at least ten presents some from his parents, some from the Weasleys, and even one from his godfather.

The first one was a new broomstick from James, the latest Nimbus 2002, fastest model there was in England. He also got new Quidditch gear for the upcoming season, and even some pre-ordered passes for the Quidditch World Cup for next summer. Lily gave him some new clothes, pants and shirts, even some new shoes since his old ones were about worn out. Molly Weasley sent him a new sweater made of garnet yard with his first initial in gold on the front, and some homemade sweets. Ron sent him some of the newest products from Zonko's, ones they'd bought on the trip to Hogsmeade but had no idea Ron bought them for him.

Sirius gave him a new broom polishing kit, and Remus sent him some new boots that would work great in winter with the thick snows they had around here. Jamie liked all of his presents, he would be sure to thank the others once he saw them.

"Like them son?"

"Yes dad, thanks." he sighed. "Can I put them up later?"

"Sure sweetie, go on up to bed I'll wake you at eleven."

"Thanks mum." He'd like to see their gifts but his eyelids felt so heavy he could sleep right there. Jamie trudged along up the stairs to his room, hoping some extra sleep would help. As he climbed into bed he started to get comfortable, and though he had an odd feeling in his chest he allowed sleep to succumb him.

_Later that day:_

"So where is Jamie?" Sirius and Remus arrived just a few minutes ago, both happy to see their other godson but not entirely happy to see his parents.

"He's upstairs sleeping; poor baby had a rough night." Lily was in the kitchen cooking a meal for a big family, leftovers for dinner too.

"He's not a baby anymore Lily." Remus gave a kind smile, or the best he could.

"He's my baby." She smiled back. "Remus would you mind waking him please?"

"Sure thing Lily." Remus had a chance to escape and check on Jr, he had noticed the boy looking weary at the ball and school. Could he be ill or overworking himself? Dumbledore hadn't said anything, then again Remus didn't trust the old man's judgment anymore after he manipulated Lily and James into giving up Izzy and Harry.

"Jamie?" Remus knocked on the door and entered quietly. The boy was curled up under his blankets and shaking slightly, but it looked like he was having a nightmare. "Jamie." Remus walked over and gently shook him, and the boy jolted awake.

"Gah!" he looked around wildly until he saw Remus. "M-Moony…?"

"Hey there kiddo." he brushed some of Jr's wild hair out of his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just a dream." Jamie wiped the sweat off his face. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon, your mum's about done with lunch." he helped the boy out of bed, but he also noticed how pale he looked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am I'm just tired, I didn't sleep good last night." Jamie went to his closet and pulled out some pants and a shirt. "Moony…"

"Yeah kiddo?" Remus pitied Jr sometimes, even if he could be a terrible spoiled brat he wondered if his siblings were the same way or better.

"I don't want to be here today, can I go walk with you and Sirius later?" that shocked the werewolf slightly.

"You can if it's alright with your parents, maybe a walk around the neighborhood will do you some good." Jamie smiled and finished getting dressed.

"Can we go before lunch? I know it's about done but I'm not exactly hungry right now." Remus smiled.

"Let's make sure your mum is fine with it." Remus patted his back and they walked downstairs. They could smell the food cooking in the kitchen, it smelled delicious.

"There you are, c'mon son lunch will be ready soon." James went to hug him and Jamie returned it, but not as much.

"Hey dad, I'm not completely hungry right now so is it okay if I take a walk? Remus will come with me."

"You sure?" Jamie nodded. "What about you Sirius?" Sirius looked at Jamie.

"We'll walk together after lunch, I'm bloody hungry." James looked at Lily who nodded; she was still cooking and cleaning up a bit.

"Alright son, go on but don't be out too long it's freezing." Jamie nodded and grabbed his thicker cloak and scarf. Remus grabbed his too and they left out the front door; the neighborhood kids were out and about playing in snow or with new toys. Some adults were walking around or caroling, but Remus and Jamie began to stroll down the sidewalk where there were less people.

"Moony, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Remus had to guess, but he'd hear it from the boy's mouth first.

"I…I don't know what it is, but every day it feels like I'm getting weaker. Then when I try sleeping or resting it feels like I'm being pulled by something. When I do sleep, I have dreams of someone calling me, telling me I'll be alright if I find them. Sometimes it's one voice or two, a guy and a girl, they say that they're….that they're with me but I have to go to them first. I can't see their faces, just shadows, and when I reach for them they vanish. I call them but they don't come, they just tell me to find them and I'll be safe. I keep calling them, and then I wake up." Jamie felt a tear slide down his face, but he missed the look of realization on Remus' face.

"How often do you have these dreams Jamie?" Remus touched his shoulder and they stopped.

"Almost every night, but they started right when I began school. The weakness…it didn't start until earlier this year but it's not a lot at times." the boy wiped his eyes, and Remus felt his heart almost break in two. "I don't know what to do Moony, I thought about going to Madame Pomfrey but then I know she'll go telling mum and dad and I don't want them fussing over me. Even worse I don't want the headmaster coming around."

"Why not?" Remus could guess the reason for that too.

"It just feels like every time I see him that he's looking right through me. I don't feel safe around him sometimes, I know I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and all…but when he makes me start training I don't know if I can handle it." Remus pulled Jamie into his arms and let him cry a little, rubbing small circles on his back to sooth the poor child.

"I know it's hard Jamie, I know it's difficult." he pulled away and knelt down to Jamie's level. "I'm not sure what to tell you about the dreams, but I can tell you this. No matter what happens you'll always have me and Sirius there for you, and if you ever need us you just say so. I love you like my own cub, and Sirius loves you like a son, we would do anything to help you. If Dumbledore or anyone else makes you afraid just tell us. Also…if this weakness continues you have to see Poppy, it could be anything. You can't risk your health like that." Jamie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see her when we get back to school."

"Do you feel weak now?" Jamie shook his head.

"No, now that I've talked about it I feel a good bit better." the boy gave a genuine smile, and Remus stood up brushing the snow from his cloak.

"Good, now let's head back before Sirius eats everything." Jamie laughed and they began to walk back towards the house. Remus knew something was amiss when he saw Jamie in bed, and now he had even more suspicions. The dreams, the pull, the weak feelings, he had an idea of what it all meant but he'd have to do some research first.

One thing was for sure though; once he and Sirius got home they were going to have a very long talk. Remus knew how Sirius could get, and if this was what he assumed then the dog Animagus was not going to let Dumbledore, Lily, or James get away scot free.

_**I sincerely apologize again for making you all wait on an update for so long. I wish I could update more frequently on several of my fics but it all depends on the mood I'm in and what ideas I have going. I don't know when I'll have the next one up, but I'll do my best to at least have it up by May. **_

_**Next chapter we go back to the school year, and things are about to go downhill for the Potter family. The twins are about to show the school exactly what they're made of, and you're going to see more of Bellatrix showing up at Hogwarts throughout the story. Kyran and Nerissa are going to have some trouble coming, but sometime soon we'll see the newest addition to the Black Family.**_

_**R&amp;R **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
